The Heart of a Wolf
by greywings2
Summary: Discontinued. It was fun while it lasted.
1. Chapter 1

greywings2: hello one and all! Well I decided to make a Sesshomaru story because I love him so much! Please review this story, almost no one reviewed my first one! anyway on with the disclaimer!

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Sesshomaru...or any of the characters for that matter! I ownly own four characters, Madeleine, Snow, Shadow, and Hana!

warnings: there is yaoi in here, but only from my characters! anyway on with the story!

**The Heart of a Wolf: chapter one**

The wind blew softly as a yound 13 year old girl walked outside to her next class. This young girl had shoulder length ash blonde hair, gray eyes, and a normal figure. She lived in Arlington, Texas, and her name was Madeleine. As she walked to the gym she started to get a weird feeling. Now she never felt _normal_, but this feeling was just strange.

She suddenly stopped and looked around. The wind started to blow hard and Madeleine had to cover her eyes. A shatering sound came in front of her and she looked up to a swril of light in front of her. She only had time to look at it for a second before the wind knocked her in to the light and she began to fall inside it.

She didn't scream, probably couldn't if she tried. All that she knew was that she was going somewhere, somewhere new.

A liquid substance started to lightly drop on her face. It was light but then it grew heavier. Madeleine didn't have to open her eyes to tell in was rain. Even though her mind was telling her to stay still, she slowly opened her eyes and lifted herself up a bit.

The first thing she noticed was that she was in a large, yet beautiful, forest. She also noticed the is was indeed raining. Madeleine knew she wasn't in Arlington anymore, in Arlington you didn't see trees (well not that many) you saw buildings.

Using her strength she slowly crawled under a large tree and sighed.

She had no idea what was going on, or even where she was! But she didn't get much time to think about this, because she suddenly felt something watching her.

The thing that was watching her made no effort to hide itself, in fact it came right up to her! The _thing_ had bright yellow eyes. Its white fur shined even in the rain. Its eyes were watching her closely. It was a wolf.

For some odd reason Madeleine didn't try to protect herself, even though she was scared. The wolf got closer to her, untill he was sitting right in front of her. Madeleine stared into the stunning yellow eyes, and he stared into cloudy gray ones.

_"I've been waiting for you, Madeleine." _

Madeleine's eyes grew wide and she stared at the wolf even more. The wolf had talked to her, in her mind.

_"Heh, well at least you're not freaking out as much as I thought you would." _The wolf said.

Madeleine slowly willed herself to speak, "Who are you? Actually WHAT are you, and how do you know my name?"

The wolf made a face that would be counted as a smile, _"I'll answer all your questions, but we need to go first. We have to get out of the rain before you get sick, and you have to meet someone else. Please, follow me."_

Madeleine didn't know what made her do it, but she did, she followed the wolf.

As they walked the rain began to pour even harder, even though she loved the rain this was alittle to much. While walking, Madeleine got to admire all the beauty of the forest. The trees were a magical green color and the animals here were amazing. Madeleine knew this could not be Earth, or at least not her Earth. A question suddenly came into Madeleine's mind, and she needed to know now.

"What is your name?"

The wolf didn't stop, but he slowed down alittle.

_"My name is Snow. I have a brother named Shadow, he is the person that we are going to meet_." He continued walking and Madeleine knew that was all the answers she was going to get untill the reach...where were they going anyway?

Her question was answered ans the came up to a small cave. The wolf, now known as Snow, walked in the cave and gestured for her to follow. Again, Madeleine did without even thinking.

When they got inside another wolf suddenly appeared. This wolf had black as night fur, but he also had the stunning yellow eyes. The wolf stepped toward Snow he brushed his head against Snow's cheek**. "Brother, I'm glad that you've returned, and with Madeleine as well."**

The wolf had also spoken through their mines, though his voice was just alittle deeper. Suddenly the wolf, who she guessed was Shadow, came over to Madeleine. She suddenly sat on her knees and stared at Shadow

** "We have been waiting for you for so long." **

After he had said that a darkness suddenly came from him and went into her, also at the same time a lightness came from Snow and went into her as well.

Madeleine felt a lifting feeling, no, it couldn't be described, but it didn't hurt.

As the feeling slowly went away, Madeleine turned to look at Snow and Shadow. Only to find that they weren't wolves anymore!

They were humans, well probably demons. Snow has long white hair that was kept in a low pony tail and he was wearing a white trench coat. Shadow had Black hair in the same style as Snow's, but he was wearing a black trench coat. Okay she HAD to admit it, they were hott! No, not just hott, beautitful!

Shadow chuckled and walked over to her. He reached out his hand to her and smiled. Madeleine looked at the hand, and slowly took it. Shadow lifted her up and asked, "How do you feel?"

"Fine, now. Who and what are you guys?"

Snow came up to Madeleine and smiled. "We are you're Gurdians. You see, Gurdians are kind of like demons but more powerful and graceful. Gurdians are assigned a person, or Star as we like to call it, and give them demon powers of the animal inside them. Your animal is a wolf, so you now are very very quick and you can jump higher than you ever have before. Also you are granted the gift to control elements. Not everyone has Gurdians, you are very lucky. The reason you had to come here in the demon world was because...okay I'll tell the truth, we have no idea why you're here."

Madeleine almost fell over in shock, "What do you mean 'you don't know'!"

Shadow came up to her suddenly and grabbed her hand, "Now, now Madeleine please be reasonable. Snow was just joking, the reason you're here is to get your powers, among other things. You see you are also here to fullfill something, but we don't know what just yet."

Before Madeleine could say anything else Snow put his hand on her forehead, "You're tired, please sleep." and with that his hand glowed and Madeleine began to grow tired. She fell into his arms and closed her eyes, sleep over coming her.

greywings2: well that's it for now! the Inuyasha characters will be in the second chapter! so please review to make me write faster! okay and one other thing!

**"blah" -**Shadow talking in wolf form

_"blah"-_Snow talking in wolf form

well anyway see ya!


	2. Chapter 2

me: thanks to all that review...is what I WOULD say, but only my friends review, and I had to TELL them to! If at least to NEW people to not review then I WILL DISCOUNTINUE THIS STORY!

disclaimer: I don't not own Inuyasha or any of its characters! But I DO own Madeleine, Snow, Shadow, and Hana!

warning: language, violence, and yaoi (from my characters)

**The Heart of a Wolf: chapter 2**

Madeleine slowly lifted her gray eyes to be greeted with rain lightly tapping on the ground. Lifting up she looked around. Snow and Shadow were once again in their wolf form and they were laying down next to each other.

_"Good you're awake, now we can leave." _Snow suddenly said, looking at Madeleine. She stood up and walked over to her new Gurdians. "Where are we going?"

**"We don't know. We just have to leave, so we kind fine your other reason for being here." **Shadow answered.

"Well, what ever it is, we won't find it sitting around here! Let's go!" Madeleine said and got up quickly, as did the other two.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had been walking for what seemed like hours, yet they still weren't tired. Actually their walking was more like jumping from tree to tree in as quick as sound speed. This was one of the many helpful gifts that Madeleine had gained.

As they were 'walking' a strange person (or demon, she couldn't tell) came leaping at her. Madeleine quickly dodged the attack and landed on the ground waiting for the attacker to come again.

The said attacker jumped out to the tree just as gracefully as Madeleine had. The attacker was a guy who had black hair up in a high pony-tail and seemed to be wearing on his legs, arms, and around his middle area.

"Grrrrrr stop moving and give me the jewel shard!" the attacker yelled.

Now Madeleine was confused, jewel shard? What jewel shard! This guy had attacked her for a shard of a jewel? Okay, now she was pissed.

"You nearly cut my head off all for a stupid jewel shard? What the heck is wrong with you!" Madeleine yelled. "And if I was going to give you anything don't you think I should know your name first?"

The attacker jumped back alittle in shock of the sudden outbrust. He sighed then finally answered, "My name's Koga. Now give me the jewel shard!" reach his hand out to her to make his point.

"I don't have any jewel shards, go look for someone to steal from!"

"You must have a jewel shard! Otherwise I wouldn't sence this strange power from you!"

Strange power, well that was obviously the new powers she got from her Gurdians, but should she tell him that?

"I was born with this power so leave me alone about it!" Madeleine decided to lie and started to walk off.

"Oh no you don't!" Koga said and came at her again.

Before Madeleine could do anything Snow and Shadow suddenly apeared in front of her and growled loudly. For some reason this made Koga stop.

"What! Why are wolves against me! I'm one of them!"

Madeleine glared after he said this. He was not one of them, he didn't deserve to be one. He may have speed but he didn't have heart, he didn't have loyalty.

Suddenly Madeleine walked over to Koga. She stared in his eyes with a burning passion of hate.

_SLAP_

Koga put a hand to where Madeleine had slapped him, confused.

"Don't you dare say you're one of us! You are nothing like us!"

And with that Madeleine turned around and started walking (this time actually walking) with Snow and Shadow on either side of her.

**"So you understand now? You understand what you are?"** Shadow asked after about a long 20 minutes of silence.

"Yes, I understand. I understand that I am a wolf, a wolf with a heart."

_"Then the first part of out journey has been completed. But that is only a tiny piece of what we must do." _Snow said.

"Yes, I know that this is jus tthe begining of something greater, much greater"

And with that they continued to walk in silence.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is-is that what I think it is?" Madeleine almost yelled.

**"Yes, it's a village."** Shadow answer calmly.

"Yay, finally! People that I can talk too!" Madeleine said. The she looked over a Snow and Shadow and replied quickly, "Not that you two aren't the most awesome people ever! It's just that these are new people to me and all and-"

_"We understand Madeleine, you didn'y hurt our feelings at all. Now let's go." _Snow said in a sweet voice.

So they walked down the hill and into the village.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There were so many people here! Some were selling stuff, some were buying, and otheres were making. Madeleind guessed that she was in the market area.

The only problem that she had with coming here was that everyone was looking at her strangely. What, did she have something on her face?

Her face! That's when she realized it. She was almost the exact opposite from everyone here!

Everyone had either black or dark brown hair, she had ash blonde. They had completely tan skin, she was tan/pale. And above all, she was wearing cloths from HER time and was traveling with two wolves of the exact opposite color! Oh yeah, she was hard to miss.

Suddenly an old man came up to her with a smile of his face. "Excuse me young lady but you should probably go to the prestist Kikyo, you look like you need some help."

Madeleine blinked a few times before finally saying, "Oh thank you! Where is she?"

"Over there, she has had a long journey but I'm sure she'll help you."

"Oh okay, thank you again" and with that Madeleine bowed to the man and went to the place he had pointed to.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Um excuse me." Madeleine said as she entered the small building.

There in the middle was a woman with long black hair and a white and red kamono on.

"Yes, is there something you need?" The woman asked calmly, almost lifelessly. Madeleine walked over to the woman and sat down in front of her.

"Um, my name is Madeleine, and I'm not from here. I, if it's possible, would like to know my purpose for coming here."

Madeleine waited for Kikyo to reply, she probably thought was crazy for asking a question like that!

"Your purpose is to find someone." Madeleine looked up at Kikyo in surprise. "This someone needs your help, he needs to have what you carry with you. He needs to receive it from you. You and only you."

Madeleine still stared at her with wide eyes. Finally after a long moment of silence she finally had her voice back to ask, "What do I have that he must receive from me? And just who is 'he' anyway?"

"I can not answer those questions, you must find out for yourself."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Madeleine had just come from the village where she learned of her destiny and was now walking throught the large country side. She had crossed many villages since then, but she visted none. She needed to find this person, whoever he was.

"Hey you!" A voice yelled from behind her.

Turning around Madeleine saw a red blur running super fast towards her. This time she didn't have enough time to dodge the sudden attack. With a thud, both her and the red blur landed on the ground.

"Give me the jewel shard you little twerp!"

Again with the stupid jewel shard crap? This was REALLY starting to piss her off! "Inuyasha sit!" another voice yelled.

As soon as the voice had said this the attacker, which she now figured out was named Inuyasha, suddenly was face first in the ground.

Suddenly the sorce of the voice, which was a girl with black and wearing a school girl uniform, came over to her. "Are you hurt?"

Madeleine slowly shook her head, which made the girl sigh with relief. "Um not to be mean, but who are you?"

"Oh! I'm Kagome."

"I'm Miroku" said a tell man with black with a staff and monk's clothing.

"And I'm Songo." said a girl a little older than Kagome who was wearing a regular kamono.

"I'm shippo!" yelped a little kid fox demon. "And over there in the dirt is Inuyasha!"

Madeleine looked back at the red blur that was Inuyasha. She could now see that he wasn't all red, he was just wearing a red kamono. He actually had long silver/white hair and tan skin. She also noticed that hedog ears!

Inuyasha slowly lifted hiself off the ground and turned to face Kagoma with a mad glare. Before he could say anything though Madeleine spoke, deciding to get this out of the way. "I do NOT have a jewel shard, I was given this power but it was not from a jewel shard! I'm looking for someone, that's all I'm doing!"

Everyone looked at Madeleine for a moment then sighed, "I was hoping you had a jewel shard, but I guess I was wrong." Kagome said.

Suddenly Madeleine had an idea, "Where ever you guys are going, can I come with you?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

me: well that's all for now! at least two people other than the two people who already reviewed MUST review for me to continue this story! I mean it!

**"blah"** Shadow talking in wofl form

_"blah" _Snow talking in wolf form

PLEASE REVIEW?


	3. Chapter 3

me/stress mark/ okay only TWO people that i already knew reviewed! just review people, it takes 5 seconds! oh and Breanna you better be happy that i'm doing this for you, you must download all that music now mwuhahahahahahahha! Now here is Sesshomaru and Inuyasha with the disclaimer!

Inuyasha: greywings2 doesn't own any of the Inuyasha characters

Sesshomaru: she only owns Madeleine, Snow, Shadow, and Hana

Inuyasha: thank God

Sesshomaru: Amen

me: hey!

warnings: violence, language, twisty humor, and the best thing of all...yaoi!(  
only with my characters)

**The Heart of a Wolf: chapter 3**

The wind blew softly as the foot steps of four people walked the dirt path. Okay correction, four and three, seemingly, ingored tag alongs in walking behind. The gang had agreed to let Madeleine, along with Snow and Shadow, to come with them. It had been four days since then, and they were either watching her like she was about to throw a dagger at them, or ignore her like she was a small tiny tiny germ...she prefered the daggers.

She knew they didn't fully trust her, but they could at least treat her like a human...or a demon, or what ever she was now! Madeleine sighed and looked over at Snow and Shadow who were in their wolf form.

She had often wondered what they named her as, what she meant to them. But then again, she couldn't really place her feelings for them either.

"We're stopping here to rest," Inuyasha suddenly said. Madeleine looked around and saw that they were near a river, a beautiful river at that! She smiled and went over to it.

As she got near it she tripped on a rock, causing her to fall in.

_SPLASH!_

Madeleine quickly came back up to the top and coughed up some of the water, it was freezing! Shivering she looked up and saw everyone starring at her.

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

They were all laughing at here! Red rose bushes of blush spread across Madeleine's cheeks as she sank down deeper in the water to hide her face.

Suddenly there was a hand at her face, looking up she saw Kagome holding out her hand with a slight smile on her face. "Come on, let's dry those cloths."

Madeleine stared at her for a while before turning her head away from her. "Why are you helpping, you all seem to hate me."

Kagome looked at the girl as if she had just spoken a complete dead language. "What makes you think we hate?"

"They way you guys always either watch me like a hawk or the way you ignore me as if I'm a germ!"

Kagome's hand was suddenly up to Madeleine's face again. "Well I'm sorry you had to feel that way, but it's not true. Why don't we get you cleaned up and talk?"

Madeleine stared at the hand for a minute, then took it and got out of the water. "Okay."

/5 minutes later/

Inuyasha and Miroku plus Shippo were waiting at a far side of the river for Kagome, Songo, and Madeleine to come out from behind the huge rock.

Kagome didn't have any other cloths for Madeleine so she was going to use one of Kagome's extra bathingsuits, and so Madeleine wouldn't feel embarresed Kagome and Songo got in bathingsuits as well.

"Come on we don't have all day!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Sit boy!" and as promised, Inuyasha sat down, rather roughly.

Suddenly the girls came out and were all in their bathingsuits. Kagome had a green one piece, Songo a red two piece, and Madeleine had a blue two, close to one actually, piece bathingsuit.

"Um sorry guys," Madeleine said with slightly red cheeks. Suddenly two hands were clapped over hers, Madeleine looked up to see Miroku.

"Madeleine I want you to bear my child."

_BANG!_

Miroku was now on the ground with two large bumps on his head. Snow and Shadow cracked their knuckles and gave him a death glare. "Don't EVER say that again to her." The two brothers said in what could come close to an evil tone.

Madeleine blushed and hide behind them.

Just as she was about to ask what had gotten into them a strong, almost inhuman, wind came straight towards them. Everyone hid behind something quickly and looked to see what had happened.

There in the sky was a women on a huge fan with red eyes was smirking at them. "Kagura!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry but I don't have time for you right now, I'm here for the girl." With that Kagura flow towards Madeleine in incredable speed. Madeleine didn't know what to do, what could she do!

Just as Kagura was abou to grab her, water came right in front of Madeleine into some sort of shield.

"How did I..." Of course! Her powers!

Kagura kept making grabs at her and Madeleinekept blocking them with the water.

Suddenly Kagura jumped away just in time before Snow and Shadow stabbed her with sowards that they had in their hands.

"Another day Star!"

And with that she dissapeared.

Madeleine sat down on the ground and sighed, that was really hard for her, it tool alot of energy to control water.

She looked up to see Shadow starring down at her, with a look she couldn't place.

"Sorry I couldn't do more, I'll train harder-"

She was cut off suddenly by Shadow huging her tightly.

"I won't let you be taken from us, from me. I love you, as does Snow. I love you like a daughter, a sister, and a lover, yet I love you like none of those things at all. I know you don't understand. But I don't want you to understand. I won't let you understand!"

Shadow looked into her eyes and she could see tears.

"Don't leave us, my Star."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

me: well that's it! at least one NEW person MUST review!

Sesshomaru: When am I coming in the story? Aren't Madeleine and I suppose to-/covers Sesshomaru's mouth/

me: don't tell them! and you'll either be in the next chapter or the chapter after that, I promise!

Inuyasha: please review to make her write faster, and make us suffer less!

Sesshomaru: yes, PLEASE review!

me/starts chainsaw and looks at them/ this is how I get my anger out from no review! mwuhaahahahahahahhahahahahha

please review!


	4. Chapter 4

me: hello peoples! well /again/ only two people that i know reviewed, but ya know what, i don't freakin care anymore! I'm going to write this story even if no one reads it, because i put alot in this story and i'm proud of it!

warnings: violence, language, and yaoi!

Sesshomaru: greywings2 own nothing but her own characters.

Inuyasha: so don't sue her!

Sesshomaru: and please review, do you know what she does when no one reviews!?

Inuyasha/shivers/ trust me you DON'T want to know!

**The Heart of a Wolf: chapter 4**

Snow and Madeleine walked side by side silently. It had been at least one day since Shadow had made his little confession, and Madeleine was begining to worry. Shadow was avoiding her, he was now walking in the front of everyone in his wolf form.

Madeleine sighed and looked around. They were still in the forest, though Kagome said they'd get out soon, and Madeleine really wanted to train.

"Alright everbody I think it's time for lunch, let's go over there!" Kagome suddenly said.

They all walked over to a huge shady tree and sat down quitely and watched Kagome pull food out of her back pack.

"Um, I think I'll just go somewhere and train with Snow instead, I'm not very hungry." Madeleine said and started to walk away with Snow.

"But Madeleine you need to eat something! After all we haven't seen you eat anything since we met you."

Madeleine stopped.

Thinking back she couldn't remember eating since she came into the demon world! She turned to Snow with worried eyes.

_"Madeleine does not need to eat like a human does anymore. Our gifts have a little side effect, she could go for months without eating and still have incredible energy."_

And with that Snow turned around and walked off. Madeleine looked back at the gang and smiled slightly before following him into the woods.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So um, Snow, is Shadow mad at me?"

Snow put his light sword down and looked at Madeleine strangly.

"No, not at all."

"But he's avoiding me!"

Snow looked at Madeleine for a bit before laughing softly, "he's not avoiding you! He's giving YOU space because he's afraid that he was to honest and he doesn't want to frighten you off!"

"But he's not doing anything of the sort! I feel the same way about you two!"

Snow smiled and came over to Madeleine's side. "Well that's great to know. You'll just have to get used to Shadow's honesty. I should know, since he confessed his love for me."

"You mean as in a lover?"

"Yes."

It suddenly became very silent, you would've thought that someone had died!

**THUD**

Madeleine had jumped onto Snow with a happy smile on her face.

"That's great Snow! I'm glad that you two love each other!"

Snow blinked.

"So you don't think it's worng?"

"Nope! I support it actually!"

Snow stared at Madeleine before smiling.

"I'm glad."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Um, Shadow, can I talk to you?"

Shadow turned around to see Madeleine looking up at him with her gray eyes, he simled.

"Yes."

Madeleine lead them a little ways away from the gang and turned around to look at Shadow once they were far enough.

"I juse wanted to say that I...feel the same way about you two."

"You do?!"

Shadow was actually pretty shocked, he thought Madeleine would reject him! But, now seeing that she hadn't, smiled at her.

"I'm glad."

"I also know about your's and Snow's relationship, and I think it's wonderful."

Again he smiled, knowing that he didn't have to say anything.

"Hey, are you two done?"

Snow came out from another part of the forest and looked over at them.

"Yes, we're done."

With that Shadow suddenly walked over to Snow.

"I have missed touching you."

As soon as Shadow said this he put his hand on Snow's cheek and slowly kissed him deeply on the mouth.

Shadow put his arms around Snow's waist and Snow put his arms around Shadow's head so they could both get more.

Madeleine knew it was time for her to leave so she quitely slipped away and went back to the gang, glad that things were solved.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three hours had passed and now everyone was out of the forest and sitting on a huge hill.

You could see everything from here! The view held a beautiful mountain and a village at the side. The sun was starting to set and the sky was now a pinkish purple, a wonderful color.

The gang was in couples...sort of.

Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting side by side, and being quite for once! Sango was with Miroku, but she had to slap him every five minutes because of his perverted hands. Shippo was sleeping in the grass with Kilala, who was also sleeping. And Snow ans Shadow were in there wolf forms side by side, tails wrapped together.

The only one that wasn't with someone was...Madeleine.

She was on the top of the hill, alone, looking down at everyone else. Madeleine knew she didn't have anyone, and she felt so...out of place and the odd ball of the group right now.

Sighing she slowly made her way back into the forest, she had heard a waterfall later that day and she just needed it badly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Madeleine walked around a bit untill she could start to hear the rushing falling water. Smiline she hurried and ran to find it.

Suddenly she was there, and the water was beautiful! It sparkled with the seting sun, and it took her breath away.

As she looked around she notice something, something um...unexpected.

There, right in the water, was a man, naked. The water was covering him a little over his belly button, and his long silver hair was in the water. She had to admit that he looked really beautiful.

But she also had to abmit that he was looking right at her!

Quickly she turned around, but stayed in place.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to run in on you like that! I-I didn't see anything!"

Sesshomaru you all know it's Sesshomaru! But SHE doesn't! just got out and grabbed his cloths, as it was nothing knew, which now that you think of it...it probably isn't!

He started to put on his cloths on and turned to the strang girl.

He had to wonder who she was, even though he usually didn't care, there was just something about her, somehing that he felt.

"Um, what's you name?"

Sesshomaru looked up at the girl, who was still urned around, and stared at her. For some unknown reason he answered her.

"Lord Sesshomaru."

"Oh, um, well sorry lord Sesshomaru about um, yeah, that."

"Hn"

"So what are you doing here?"

"Shouldn't I ask you that?"

"Well I was just walking around, I didn't mean for this to happen."

Sesshomaru was silent. He thought for a while before deciding if to answer.

"I'm looking for someone."

"Who? I might know them."

"..."

Sesshomaru sighed and walked up to the girl. She turned around as she heard him aprouch.

"I'm looking for a girl named Madeleine."

Madeleine was silent, her eyes wide.

"Um uh er, never heard of her, nope, sorry can't help ya there!"

Madeleine looked up at Sesshomaru, expecting him to look at her eyes. But instead of looking at her eyes he was looking at her neck. That's when Madeleine realized something she had forgotten, she was wearing her locket with...her name on it!

Madeleine didn't even wait before she started to run, and run!

Sesshomaru wasn't expecting this, but he followed her anyway.

Tree after tree Madeleine jumped and Sesshomaru followed. Madeleine was scared, she thought he was trying to kill her!

Sesshomaru then got to her and was now in front of her, smirking. Madeleine new she had to defend herself. She kicked with a round house kick and almost hit him if he hadn't blocked.

This went on for a while before Sesshomaru grabbed Madeleine by her shoulders.

He stared at her wide gray eyes and smirked again.

"So stubborn."

With that he slowly came closer to her, his eyes focused on hers.

Suddenly his lips were pressed against her in a soft kiss, that became very passionate.

Madeleine's eyes went wide and she could feel herself blushed.

Sesshomaru finally pulled away and looked down on her, still smirking.

"Sesshomaru!"

They both turned around to see EVERYBODY stareing at them!

"What are you doing!?" Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshomaru suddenly pulled Madeleine close to him by her waist and said with a smirk.

"I was just kissing my mate."

"WHAT!?" everyone, including Madeleine, yelled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: well that's it! please review to know what's going on!

Sesshomaru: So I finally came in the story, and got my reward.

Inuyasha: Please review so greywings2 writes the next chapter faster and save us pain!

me: yep, you don't want ot cause them pain do you!?

please review!


	5. Chapter 5

me: thank you to all that reviewed! i'm glad that someone that i didn't know finally had the courage to review! lol well here's chapter 5, oh and this is probably my longest chapter in history so you better be happy Breanna!

Inuyasha: I hate my job...

Sesshomaru: Fine then I'll do it for you /sigh/ greywings2 doesn't own any of the Inuyasha characters-

Inuyasha: She only owns Madeleine, Snow, Shadow, and Hana

Sesshomaru: I thought you weren't going to say it!

Inuyasha: well I changed my mind/sticks out tounge/

greywings2: okay well let's get to the story before these to kill each other/sweatdrop/

**The Heart of a Wolf: Chapter 5**

Everyone stared at Madeleine, waiting for her to explain this...um...weird little scene. But Madeleine was just as clueless as everyone else. Looking up at Sesshomaru she asked, while trying to get out of his arms without scucess, "What do you mate?! I'm not you mate, I just got here seven days ago! And I'm only 13!"

Sesshomaru just stared at her, "What does being 13 have to do with anything?"

Madeleine turned her head and looked at Kagome for a somewhat explaintion. "In this world age means almost nothing, espically to demons."

Well great, that was just great, just freakin great!

Madeleine again tried to get out of Sesshomaru's arms, adn actually succeeded this time! Now she was facing him, almost in touching range.

"How in the world am I you mate if I just met you 20 minutes ago?"

Sesshomaru sighed, this was going to be a long story.

_/flashback to two weeks ago in Sesshomaru's castle/_

_Sesshomaru looked down at the book he had stopped reading and looked out the window to see the cool gray sky. It had been gray and rainy for the past few days or so, it was driving Rin crazy to stay inside._

_A knock on the door brought Sesshomaru out of his thoughts and he turned around to see Jaken running in fastly. "My lord, my lord I have ergent news!"_

_Sesshomaru raised a slender eyebrow, signaling for Jaken to continue. As Jaken got to Sesshomaru's wooden desk, where he was sitting, he breathed heavily before speaking again._

_"Lady Hana, ruler of the Seas and Spirits, has requested your presence imedently! She says that it's very important, and that you will be gone for two weeks!"_

_For a second Sesshomaru had a look of surprise on his face, but it was quickly covered up with his usual calm emotionless face. He rose up and went out of his library door and into the long hallway._

_"I'm going now Jaken, tell the servents to take care of Rin while I'm gone." As soon as he had said her name Rin came from around the corner. "Where are you going lord Sesshomaru?" Rin said in her usual happy voice._

_"To a...friend's house, for two weeks. I'll be back though, and Jaken will take care of you."_

_Before Jaken could say anything, Sesshomaru was already out of the hallway and almost to the door, leaving for the land of the Spirts._

_/later that day with Sesshomaru/_

_Sesshomaru had been walking for eight hours before he finally saw the huge white castle that was the Spirit land. The castle might actually be bigger than his, but he had no time for that._

_AS he got closer to the door it opened, revealing a small black haired woman. "Please follow me sir, Lady Hana is expecting you."_

_The woman left behind the door and Sesshomaru followed._

_Just like the outside of the castle, it was white on the inside as well. It seemed to be unusually light and happy to be the castle of the spirits. They suddenly stopped at a big, yep you guessed it, white door with a crystal door knob._

_The woman knocked on the door and said, "My lady, Sesshomaru is here."_

_"Let him in." Said the, actually oddly sweet, voice behind the door._

_The door opened and Sesshomaru went inside. The room was decorated with many crystals and pillows. A shade of light blue and purples were the colors of the walls, and a pure white see through crystal ball stood in the middle of the room._

_"I'm so glad you're here, lord Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru looked to the right and saw a young woman sitting on a huge bed of pillows and crystals._

_"My name is Hana, I', 21 and I can tell the future, YOUR future, lord Sesshomaru." said Hana as she got up from her bed and walked over to him._

_"Come over here." She waved her hand for him to follow her to the crystal ball._

_When they were there Hana put her hands over the ball and started chanting in an unknown language. The ball began to swirl in different colors of red, black, blue, green, and just any color you could think of._

_Finally an image was put in place. Sesshomaru saw a locket, a golden locket that had the name 'Madeleine' on it._

_"What is this suppose to mean?" "That is the name of you mate, Sesshomaru."_

_Sesshomaru looked at Hana in a surprised face. "She is a wolf demon, and is powerful, wether she knows it or not. She will also make you even more powerful, and belive it or not you'll actually like her."_

_Sesshomaru stared at her before saying, "I don't need a mate."_

_Hana just smiled before saying, "You don't really have a choice. If you don't find a mate soon then your rights as lord will be taken away and you will no longer be the lord of the western lands."_

_Sesshomaru stared at her before saying, "Where is she?"_

_"I cannot tell you that. After you leave this castle follow your heart and it will lead you to her, it will take two weeks before you find her."_

_Seshomaru just nodded and turned around and left, he did not have any questions, even if he did he doubt she'd anwser them_

_/end flashback/_

Everyone looked at Sesshomaru, then Madeleine, then Sesshomaru, then Madeleine again before finally Madeleine said, "I guess you want me to come with you right?"

Sesshomaru nodded.

Madeleine looked at Snow and Shadow and said, "We're going with him."

"What?!" Everyone, except Sesshomaru who ws smirking, said.

"That woman at the village told me that I was searching for something so maybe he is it."

"But Madeleine you're to young to be his mate!" Kagome said.

"..." Madeleine had totally forgot that he was getting her to be his mate, don't ask me how but she did.

"Okay change of plans, I am NOT going with you, you pervert!" Madeleine yelled/

Sesshomaru looked unfazed and simply said, "Looks like I'll have to tell Rin that she won't have a mother after all."

"Who's Rin?" Madeleine asked, a little afraid of the answer.

"A little human girl that I look after, her parents died, so I look after her. She was really looking forward to meeting you and having a mother again."

Madeleine was wide eyed. She couldn't let that little girl go motherless, but that meant she'd have to go!

With a 'glup' Madeleine said, "Alright, I'll go. But Snow and Shadow are coming with me."

"Alright."

With that Sesshomaru started to leave, "Hana wanted to speak with you once I found you."

Madeleine nodded, but she looked back at everyone and smiled. "Come and visit me sometime okay?"

With that Madeleine, Snow, and Shadow followed Sesshomaru into the forest.

/eight hours later/

They had been walking for eight hours before the finally saw the pure white castle. Doing the same as the last time Sesshomaru was here they quickly got to the white door to Hana's room.

Before they could knock on the door it opened and a very happy Hana jumped up and hugged Madeleine tightly.

"Oh I'm sooo happy to meet you finally Madeleine!" Madeleine could only smile in reply as Hana quickly took her hand and lead her through the door. "Madeleine will be with you in a minute Sesshomaru, but first we have some girl talk, see ya!"

As the door shut Sesshomaru, Snow, and Shadow were all thinking the same thing, 'girl talk?'

/In Hana's room/

Hana guided Madeleine to her crystal bed and made her sit down. "Okay I'll make this quick so you can go back to you mate!" Hana added a little wink to the word mate.

"You and Sesshomaru are going to sleep here for one night, and I want you to feel free to the bath and hot springs! Also I want Snow and Shadow to sleep in a different room from the one you're in, got it?"

Madeleine slowly nodded her head.

"Good! Now come on, let's not keep you mate waiting!" Hana grabbed Madeleine again and pushed her playfully out the door. "You room is down the hall on the left, oh and did I forget ot mention the you and Sesshomaru are sharing a room, guess I forgot!"

The door quickly slammed before Madeleine could say anything. Madeleine turned to look at Sesshomaru who was...oh dear god...he was smirking.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

me: well that's it for now! I'll put the next chapter out soon since I've got it in my head!

Inuyasha: please review to make greywings2 happy and to save us pain.

Sesshomaru: and to see what happens with me and Madeleine.

please review!


	6. Chapter 6

me: hello all my fellow readers! ...if i have any that is! well i'll just go right to the disclaimer since i have nothing to say!

Sesshomaru: greywings2 doesn't own any of the Inuyasha characters

Inuyasha: if she did there would be alot more...yaoi

Sesshomaru: she only owns Madeleine, Snow, Shadow, and Hana

warnings: language, violence, romance, and the best thing of all...yaoi!

**The Heart of a Wolf: chapter 6**

Madeleine and Sesshomaru were not walking side by side in the hallway alone. They were reaching their bedroom door before Sesshomaru turned to face her. Just as he was about to say something Madeleine spoke first.

"I'll take the floor."

"What?"

"I said I'll take the floor."

"But why? The bed is big enough for both of us."

"That's the problem, I NOT sleeping with you."

Sesshomaru sighed and looked at her with a serious face, "WE are to be mates, how can we make love if we can't even sleep in the same bed?"

"..."

It this point in time Madeleine was totally shocked and paralized. Oh he was going to be death after he heard from her...

"What the hell are you talking about?! I am 13, got that, 13! I am to young!"

Sesshomaru just raised a slender eyebrow, "13 isn't to young, you're forgeting you're in the demon world."

"Well you took my first kiss already you don't have to take my virginity too!"

At this Sesshomaru chuckled lightly, "So I was your first kiss?"

"Yes you wer-"

Madeleine stopped at the smirk on his face. "You know what fine. We'll both sleep on the bed, but you got to keep you're hands to yourself!"

"I might not be able to promise that."

"Damn."

/with Snow ans Shadow/

Shadow gently kiss the pale neck of his brother, earning a beauiful soft moan.

"Sh-Shadow, we should go to Madeleine,"

"After this, you know I can't stay away from you for long."

To prove his point Shadow fully kissed him on the lips, and had the kiss returned.

Shadow was busy licking and slightly biting his brothers neck, while Snow roamed his brothers chest gently.

Both gaining moans in return.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Snow."

/back with our main couple/

Madeleine was now alone in the bath, relaxing finally. Actually the bath was more like a huge pool, just with hot water and soaps.

It felt good to get away and be by herself for once, it's not that she didn't love everyone but she needed a break to herself!

This was exactly what she needed, just her and the bubles.

Sesshomaru said that he would go to the hot springs to give Madeleine some alone time...well he didn't actually say that, Madeleine just ran off to the baths and soon and they entered their bedroom.

Suddenly Madeleine heard footsteps, turning around she saw the last person she wanted to see, Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru what are you doing here?!" Madeleine got up and she said this, and of course she was only in a towel.

"I just came to the hot springs after you left."

"But this is the baths!"

"No, this is the hot springs, the baths were to the left in the hallway, not the right." Sesshomaru smirked at the redness that was now appearing on Madeleine's cheeks.

Sesshomaru suddenly moved forward and got in. "Um I'll just leave." But and soon as Madeleine had tried to leave Sesshomaru grabed her hand and pulled her back in.

"No, you should stay."

Madeleine, to tired to argue, stayed.

It was silent for a while before Madeleine asked, "How do you know Inuyasha."

For a split second Madeleine thought she saw him twitch, but it was quickly gone when he answered, "He's my half brother, nothing but a half demon, just as weak and stupid as a human."

Madeleine turned her head away and held back a slight cry, so he thought humans were stupid, that means he thought SHE was stupid.

"What's wrong?"

"How can you say that about humans?!" Madeleine turned back to face him with sad and hurt eyes. "I"m human, or at least I used to be! And my family and friends are all humans to, so do you think I'm stupid and weak?!"

Madeleine was about to get out before Sesshomaru pushed her back down again, but this time he held her in his arms.

Madeleine looked up into Sesshomaru's eyes.

"I would never think you were stupid or weak, you are my mate and I respect you, and would never hurt you on purpose."

Madeleine could not believe what she had just heard, he actually cared about her! maybe just maybe she could just...

Madeleine suddenly was out of his arms and now above him. looking at the top of his head, which was a good position for Sesshomaru...if you know what I mean!

"What are you doing?"

"You don't have dog ears, how come?"

"I just don't."

Madeleine down came down and looked at his eyes.

"Well you have the same hair, though yours is much longer. But your eyes are different than Inuyasha's, yours are much more mature, not to mention they're absolutly beautiful."

Sesshomaru looked at Madeleine with wide eyes. And Madeleine quickly covered her mouth.

"Um, I, uh. I'm clean, I'm going back to the bedroom!"

Madeleine got out this time without Sesshomaru stopping her.

"..."

Sesshomaru was now smirking, this was great!

"So she thinks I have beautiful eyes huh?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

me: please review for my hard work!

Sesshomaru: I liked that chapter.

Inuyasha: Of course you did, you didn't get compared and then trash talked!

me: I didn't trash talk you! This IS a Sesshomaru x OC story after all, not Inuyasha x OC!

Inuyasha: whatever.

Sesshomaru: please review

please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

me: welcome to chapter 7! i'm very happy to see that people are actually starting to review, you guys rock! well anyway I'm getting the next chapter out so my friend doesn't kill me, it was actually pretty funny how she made me do it to, so I'll replay what happened today at school real quick...

me: um...B(she will be called B) why are you looking with pure evil in your eyes?

B: because you haven't written the 7th chapter yet!

me:oh yeah, sorry about that...

B: you WILL write the next chapter or I'll tie you up in a chair and force you to write it!

me: you don't even know where I live!

/two minutes later/

B: hey C(she will be called C) where does greywings2 live?

me: (insert address here)...wait a minute...oh crap...

B: mwhaahahahahahahahahahhaha!

me :I'm doomed!

----------------------------------

Sesshomaru: greywings2 doesn't own any of the characters of Inuyasha

Inuyasha: she only owns Madeleine, Snow, Shadow, and Hana

warnings: violence, language, yaoi, and possible some OOCness (sorry about that)

-----------------------------------

**The Heart of a Wolf: chapter 7**

Snow and Shadow sat on the bed silently, but smiling at their time together. Suddenly Snow rised up from the bed, "What about Madeleine? Can we really trust Sesshomaru and her alone for even a second?!"

Shadow lifted off the bed and came over to Snow, "I'm sure she's fine, what could Sesshomaru possible do to her?"

"..."

"..."

"We should go find them, Snow."

"Yes let's hurry."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Snow and Shadow left, Madeleine was actually in her room by herself. Well technically it was her's AND Sesshomaru's room, but she didn't like the idea of sharinf a room with anyone just yet.

Madeleine streched out on the soft blue bed and sighed, how could this have happened? She had always wanted a boyfriend, but this was a little much, and WAY to soon!

Didn't she get any say in this, any at all? It wasn't that Sesshomaru was a bad guy or anything like that, it was just what he was asking of her. Whether he believed it or not, she was still only a child, at least that's what she thought. She had just turned 13 in the summer, and now she was to be married! That wasn't how he said it, but that was what it meant all the same, even if they had a real wedding or not.

Madeleine sighed again, she needed to talk to someone, a girl. That's when and idea came into her mind, something tricky!

She grabbed a blue pillow and ran out the door quickly, a smile finally appearing on her face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru walked quitely down the long hallway, thinking things through in his head. It seemed like Madeleine liked him, but didn't want to admit it and didn't really know herself yet. The thought of Madeleine being confused like that made Sesshomaru smirk, he thought she was cute when she acted like she knew everything but was actually very confused inside.

Sesshomaru was knocked out of his thoughts when two black and white blobs came running at him. Suddenly the blobs weren't blobs at all, just a worried Snow and Shadow.

"Where's Madeleine?"

"She wasn't in her room!"

"You better not have done anything to her!"

"If you did we'll kick your-"

Sesshomaru quickly put a hand infront of them as a sign to be quite. "I haven't done anything to Madeleine. She took a bath and then left to OUR room." Sesshomaru made a point with the 'OUR' to make them realize that even though they were right in front of him that he wouldn't act as if Madeleine wasn't still his. Though he did leave out the part about them taking a bath together.

"Well she's NOT in her room so where could she be!?"

Sesshomaru sighed, "I don't know, but I'm sure Hana will kow."

With that the three of them walked off to the other side of the palace.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Hana was in her room, making plans for her favorite new couple, you all know who it is. When suddenly there was a slight knock of her door. "Come in!"

The door open slowly and Madeleine appeared behind it, "Um, can I come in Hana?"

Hana smiled at Madeleine's shyness, "Yeah, come right in!" Madeleine made her way into the room and looked around. The walls and just about everything else was either purple or a pale shade of blue.

"So, what do I owe this wonderful visit too?"

Madeleine came over to Hana and sighed. "You can sit down you know." Sitting down this time, Madeleine sighed agian.

"I was wondering if we could have a...sleepover."

Hana was silent, she just stared at Madeleine with big brown eyes. Madeleine began to think this wasn't such a good idea...

"Of course you can, I'd be nervous to if I was going to sleep in the same bed as Sesshomaru!" So Hana had figured out her little plan! Oh well, at least she could still be here.

"I was wanting to talk to you about that..."

Before Madeleine could continue Hana quickly grabbed something out of her closet and came back smiling. Hana suddenly handed Madeleine a thin stick that looked like it had chocolate on it. "It's pocky, a Japanese candy, I got it when I went to the future out of bordom!"

Madeleine smiled and nodded her head as a thank you, she loved pocky!

"So tell me everything!" Hana said as she plopped down on her bed into the soft pillows. "Well, I'm just confused. Sesshomaru seems like a great guy, and probably a great mate, but I just don't know if I'm ready, he DID just take my first kiss after all!"

Hana nodded in understanding, "Sesshomaru may seem like he's putting alot on you right now, but he wouldn't actually do anything until you were really ready."

Madeleine smiled and thought that maybe, just maybe this could work out.

"Now let's do your hair Madeleine, this'll be fun!" Hana suddenly grabbed Madeleine and started brushing her hair gently. 'Hana is nice, and I think I just made a friend' Madeleine thought as Hana continued to brush her hair.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru and the two brothers were now at Hana's door, still a worried look on their faces. Without even knocking Sesshomaru opened the door.

When they opened it they saw Hana brushing and puting small black ribbons in Madeleine's hair. When Hana looked up she glared at them, a glare so dark it would have scared the devil off.

"What do you think you're doing here, this is a sleepover, no boys allowed!" Hana through a purple pillow which hit Snow straight in the face and knocked him over. "Get out!"

Sesshomaru quickly shut the door and started walking away, while Shadow was helping Snow up from the ground.

"I think she's fine." Sesshomaru said and left quickly.

Snow and Shadow looked at Sesshomaru and knew that, even though her didn't say it, was a little upset that Madeleine wasn't sleeping with him.

But then again if he did sleep with her, then they would have to kill him in a most bloody and horrible way...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

me: well that's it! Now you can't kill me B, mwhahahahahahahahahahah!

Sesshomaru: please review so greywings2 will get the next chapter out soon.

Inuyasha: and cause us less pain, do you know what it's like being with that thing/points to greywings2/

please review!


	8. Chapter 8

me: hello all my fellow readers, yes i can actually say that now! well since i'm being torchered by B i must write the 8th chapter before wensday, which is tomorrow so i'm getting it over with...but before i begin i must tell you a funny story about what happened to me at my first Youth Lock-In!

/at the lock-in/

I had been really excited about it and was having a blast, and there was this really cute 10th grader named Tim, who was REALLY tall with blonde hair and baby blue eyes, that was my cousin's friend and who I really liked.

Well at about 2:00 a.m. I was tired and went to the other room to sleep with some other girls who were also tired, there are two huge rooms that are conneted by a small hallway. When I was putting my sleeping bag together I forgot my shoes and went to the other room to get them.

When I got my shoes I saw Tim hooking up a PS2, since I saw my chance I flicked him on the back of the neck while he wasn't looking.

As soon as I flicked him he turned around and shadowed over me since he was so tall, I thought that was all he was going to do since he's done that all night.

But no, he looked at me, and then picked me up bridel style and carried me all the way back to the other room! I was REALLY surprised and clung to him for dear life, I haven't been carried since I was a baby after all, and I didn't even think he COULD carry me!

When we got to my sleeping bag he gently put me down and said, "I win." Then walked off!

When he left everyone said "Oh greywings3 you're red!" It was true, I was burning bright roses! But I have to admit that it was really nice...

Sesshomaru: ...

Inuyasha:...

Sesshomaru: What do you mean it was nice?! I'm gonna kill the idiot for messing with MY mate!

me: YOUR mate?! What the heck are you talking about!?

Inuyasha: Well you DID base Madeleine off yourself, so basically Madeleine is you...

me: I hate you...just do the disclaimer!

Inuyasha: Fine/sighs/ greywings2 does not own any of the Inuyasha characters

Sesshomaru: she only owns Madeleine, Snow, Shadow, and Hana

warnings: language, violence,...but there is no yaoi in this chapter, sorry /tear/

**The Heart of a Wolf: chapter 8**

The trees could be heard outside of the huge mansion as the wind blew softly, but even though it was soft our little wolf demon could hear it perfectly. Madeleine sat up from the huge purple bed and sighed, she had not be able to sleep no matter what she did.

Hana had already fallen asleep, and even through Hana's food, game, and constant talking, Madeleine was still unable to sleep at all. She felt as if something was going to happen, but what?

Sighing again, Madeleine slowly got out of the huge bad and put on her regular cloths. Hana had actually given her some new cloths, they were the cloths of her time too! Hana could go to any time period, but did not know how to take anyone with her, if she did she would have taken Madeleine back by now.

Madeleine reached the door, wearing a long sleeve back shirt with a red dragon on it and blue jeans, then turned around to look at Hana.

Hana had been so kind to her, she was a little insane but a good friend none the less. Madeleine was going to be sad when she had to leave to her new home, but that's what life is about isn't it?

Hello's and Goodbye's, she had had her share of them, and was still having them now. When she left her time she had to leave her friends and family, everyone.

Madeleine had actually cried in Hana's arms tonight since she found out that there might not be a chance to get back home. Quickly Madeleine turned around and exited through the door, before she cried again.

/in the hallway/

Okay, Madeleine had only been in the halls five minutes and she was already completely lost! What was up with this place anyway!? Every hall looked exactly the same! 'Well this was just great, they're gonna find my body in one of these HUNDREDS of halls, dead from thirst and stravation! Yeah, some much for being a mate!', Madeleine thought as she TRIED to find her way through the halls.

Eventually Madeleine gave up and sat down on the floor, "Maybe I can just sleep here." Madeleine slowly lied down and shut her eyes, hopping for sleep to take her.

Just as it was about to work a slight noise made her open her eyes. Now a human normaly wouldn't be able to hear that, but Madeleine was no human.

Lifting up she saw a figure in the distance, as it got closer she started to make it out as...Kagura! The wind goddess smirked as she came closer to Madeleine and held up her fan. Without even some much as a second Kagura created a nasty wind and sent it straight torwards Madeleine!

But Madeleine had been expecting this and had trained since the last time they met. Madeleine quickly jumped out of the way and gathered up her Light Matter, then sent it flying to Kagura.

Now Kagura wasn't expecting her to fight back and let the light hit her, bouncing her into the wall. "Looks like you've gotten better since my last visit." Madeleine smirked and replied, "Well why don't you make thsi your REAL last visit, huh!?"

"Oh don't worry I was thinking the same thing," Kagura got her fan in a fighting position, "Since I'm going to capture you!" With that a huge gust of air sent Madeleine flying straight into the wall.

As Madeleine looked up she saw Kagura walking torward her, Gathering up her strength again she made Dark Matter appear jumped at Kagura. This time Kagura wasn't surprised and blocked with her fan.

For the next few minute both of them were blocking at hitting each other, neither really hitting the other. "You're pretty good kid," Kagura said as she tried to hit Madeleine the side, but failed.

"Thanks, so are you," Madeleine replied as she made a round-house kick, always with a bit of Dark or Light Matter behind it. Finally Madeleine could take it no more, she summond most of her Dark and Light Energy and hit Kagura in the stomach.

Thsi sent Kagura back into the wall, making a dent actually, and this time she didn't get up. Madeleine to deep breaths, controlling the elements was not as easy as some people though you know!

Suddenly Madeleine heard clapping behind her, turning around she saw that it was none other that Snow and Shadow! Madeleine mouth hung open as she saw her Gurdians appear.

"Good work Madeleine, I see we've taught you well."

"Yes, but you DID use alot of your energy in that last punch, you need to save some for later you know."

Madeleine's mouth still hung open until she finally asked, "How long have you guys been watching me!?" Shadow just looked away in embarssment, while Snow scratched behind his head and laughed nervously, "We've uh...been watching you the whole time."

They could have sworn they sw Madeleine twich, "What do you mean you've been there the whole time!? What if Kagura got me instead of the other way around!?"

Snow sweatdropped and put his hands up in defense, "Now, now Madeleine. if that were to happen we would have helped you, we just had to test you, sadly we can't be EVERYWHERE with you after all."

Madeleine sighed in defeat, she then turned around to see how Kagura was. Except there was a problem...Kagura wasn't there!

Madeleine, Snow, and shadow got on high alert and looked around for any signs of where she might be. Snow was looking to the side and then saw something out of the coner of his eye. "Madeleine look out!"

Just as he had said that, Kagura jumped out of the darkness and grabbed Madeleine before she could make an attack of her own! In the next second Kagura had Madeleine on her giant feather with her hands tied behind her back.

"Looks like you two aren't very good Gurdians after all!" And with that they broke through a window and were in the sky, to far away for anyone to do anything.

/in the sky with Madeleine and Kagura/

It had been about ten minutes since Kagura had capture Madeleine, and surprisingly it was a silent ride. Finally Madeleine broke the silence and asked, "Where are we going?"

Kagura looked at Madeleine and replied truthfully, "To Naraku's castle."

"How much longer will it take to get there?"

"About another hour."

"Oh." Madeleine was silent again, not really knowing what to ask. Again after a few minute of silence Madeleine asked, "Are you and Naraku mates?"

Kagura laughed at this and turned to face Madeleine again, "No, he's my creater, I'd kill the bastard if I got the chance!"

"Well then we have something in common, I don't even know him and I already want to kill the bastard!"

Kagura smirked at this, Madeleine smiled and asked another question, "What does he want with me?"

"He wants to control your power."

"WEll he can have it! That solves both of my problems, he let's me go, and I don't have to be Sesshmaru's mate!" Truthfully she didn't mean that part about not being Sesshomaru's mate, she had actually decided that she would, just as long as he didn't try anything.

Kagura smirked again, this time not with Madeleine, but at Madeleine. "The only way to control your power is to control you as well, and even if you could just get your power alone he probably wouldn't let you go, he'd probably kill you."

Madeleine made a gluping sound and sighed, "How about you let me go and I promise I 'll try to help you get away from Naraku."

Kagura actually looked like she was thinking about it, until she said, "No, even though I want to I know I can't, I'm part of Naraku."

Again Madeleine sighed and looked down at the forest they were under, enjoying the view. Suddenly she had a thought, 'a forest...forest...forest...FOREST!'

She was SURROUNDED by earth, and what better way to try out her earth element powers then now!

She quickly closed her eyes and consentraited really hard, knowing it would work. Kagura looked and Madeleine and asked, "What are you-" But she was interupted when a huge mountain of dirt went through the giant feather, causing both to fall .

'Yes', Madeleine thought, 'I'm free...and falling with my hands tied behind my back!'

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, I should have though this through a little more!!!" Madeleine started to fall painfully through the trees, getting closer to hard ground.

'This is the end, dying tied with my hands behind my back, stupid rope...wait a minute rope is technically made from-' Madeleine quickly used her powers and made the rope come off her hands, just in time to grab on to a branch from a low tree.

Madeleine sighed as she looked down, seeing that it couldn't have been much longer until she fell to the ground. "Rope is techincally made of earth, thank God I paid attention in science, my 7th grade science teacher would be proud!"

Smiling Madeleine slowly climbed put on the branch and layed down, tired. She had used alot of her power and doubted she could fight Kagura again.

Suddenly she heard a rustle in the bushes, Madeleine sighed and said, "If that's you Kagura then come and take me, I have no energy left to summon anything big right now."

Madeleine waited for Kagura to appear, but instead found herself looking at a small young girl. Her hair and skin was pure white, just like Snow's, and she was carrying a mirror. "Um sorry, I thought you were someone else, but who are you?" Madeleine said as she came down to the ground.

"My name is Kanna." The extremely pale childe said, no emotion on her face at all. Madeleine was know on the ground and came to the litle girl now known as Kanna. "Is there something I can help you with?"

Kanna slowly nodded her head, "You can come with me to Naraku." Before Madeleine could even gasp the mirror glowed adn she was somehow sucked into it, not knowing where it was taking her.

/as time passes/

Madeleine slowly awoke, expecting hard ground, but actually lying in a soft bed. Slowly she got up from the bed and looked around, The room had white walls, one dresser to the side, and a beautiful bed.

Madeleine was confused, don't most bad guys put their victums in a dungon or something? Before Madeleine could think anything else the door opened.

Turning around Madeleine saw a man dressed in black, with long dark brown hair and red eyes. The man was actually quite attractive, not as attractive as Sesshomaru but still good looking none the less.

"Oh you're awake, good. I hope you slept well." Madeleine slowly nodded and said, "Excuse my sir I don't mean to be rude, btu who are you?"

The man came closer to Madeleine untill the were just a few reasonable centimeters apart, "My name is Naraku."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

me: hahahahahahah cliffhanger!!!!!! now you must review to see what happens!

Sesshomaru: I wasn't even in that chapter!

me: Don't worry you'll probably be in the next one!

Inuyasha: I haven't been in the last 3 or 4 chapters!

me/sighs/ you'll come back in it later, so shut up!

Inuyasha/sighs/ please review

Sesshmaru: and cause us less pain!

please review!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Me: hi there everyone! well here I am at the 9th chapter already, pretty soon I'll be in the double digits, oh what a wonderful day that'll be! anyways here are Sesshomaru and Inuyasha as usual!

Sesshomaru: greywings2 thanks everyone who has been reading her stories, she NEVER thought she'd get this far.

Inuyasha: She would also like Breanna, her best friend, to not kill her for not making this chapter sooner.

Sesshomaru: If you did kill her I would have to hunt you down and kill you as well.

Inuyasha: long story short, don't threaten greywings2, she has to many stories on quizilla to worry about.

Sesshomaru: everyone should read greywings2's stories on she has the same name there as she does here so just look for her.

Inuyasha: greywings2 does not own any of the Inuyasha characters, she only owns Madeleine, Snow, Shadow, and Hana.

warnings: language, violence, and a little OC on some other the characters, but no real yaoi in this chapter, sorry all yaoi fans, I'm one too so this is killing me!

**The Heart of a Wolf: chapter 9**

The world seemed to pause as the poisoned words slipped from the evil mans lips. 'Naraku, this is Naraku!' Madeleine was frozen with shock, unable to even move. Narauk starred at Madeleine with an evil smirk, he always enjoyed the fear in peoples eyes.

Wind blow softly outside as the sound of someone making a round-house with light energy to back it up was heard. Madeleine had kicked Naraku suddenly, expecting him to be surprised, but he expected it and block the attack with his hand.

Madeleine glared at Naraku and swung her fist and the smirking man. He let go of her leg and ducked for her attack again, a grin on his face. In a short amount of time they were fighting, well Naraku was dodging, Madeleine was doing all the hitting and kicking.

After a ten mintues of not hitting her target Madeleine started to get mad. Without her knowing it, gray wolf ears started to appear on her head, along with a gray tail. 'So she is getting into her he demon form, good.'

Madeleine suddenly used her nails, which had grown incredibly long, instead of her fists, and lashed out at Naraku, riping him to shreads. Sand replaced Naraku and Madeleine knew right then and there that she had been tricked, that wasn't the REAL Naraku it was a puppet.

A voice suddenly came out of nowhere, "Impressive, I didn't think you would have that much power." Madeleine looked up at the ceiling, "Naraku, where are you?! The REAL you!"

A laugh could be heard, which made Madeleine shiver. "I am at my castle, you are in a special hut, it's special because it has a forcefield around it." Madeleine looked at the ceiling, glaring, "What do you want with me?"

"I want to see if you can escape in a time limit of one hour, if you can't then you'll be my slave, if you can then I'll let you go." Madeleine raised and eyebrow, "So if I get out then you won't ever come after" me again?" "I didn't say that, if you do somehow escape I'll give you a five day head start."

Madeleine glared at the unseen man, "Bastard.." she mumbled. The laughter was heard again, "The time starts now!"

As the voice dissappeared, though she was sure he was watching, she walked over to one of the windows. As she reached out to touch it, the wall shocked her. Madeleine put her hand to her chest and sighed, it was never easy.

Sighing Madeleine sat down Indian style and closed her eyes, going to the back of her mind.

/In Madeleine's mind/

_ "So What should I do Yukiko?" Madeleine asked. Yukiko was Madeleine's conscious, she looked like an older version of Madeleine. Her hair was longer, she wore more revealing cloths, and she looked about 18 years old. _

_ "Well you can't used your Earth powers because the forcefield is on the Earth, you can't use water because there is none, and you used up your light and darkness already. So the only thing left is fire."_

_ "But you know that I don't know how to summon it yet, much less use it!" Snow hadn't taught her anything about fire, she couldn't use it._

_ "Snow said that sometimes you elements appear with your emotions, just get anrgy!" Madeleine tilted her head to her older self, "But I'm not anrgy." "Well you should be, look at whats happened!"_

_ Madeleine starred at Yukiko for a minute then nodded, and went back to reality._

/out of Madeleine's mind/

Slowly Madeleine opened her eyes and looked around the room. She was scared, she hadn't dealt with fire before and didn't know how it would react. But it was the only choice she had, with that she sighed and put her hands together, thinking deeply.

Suddenly her voice brusted out in anger, "None of this would have happened if I hadn't come here in the first place! I'm so tired of all of it, first I leave my home with friends and family, then I'm suppose to be Sesshomaru's mate after just meeting him!? He took my first kiss too; all he ever thinks about is 'mate, mating, mated' it's so stupid. I'm sick of it all!"

Without her noticing at first the walls started to burn and flame suddenly appeared, the wolf ears and tail also appeared once again. Eventually Madeleine noticed the flames and smiled, she had done it!

Quickly getting up she moved her hands in the flames, nto even feeling the heat. Slowly she guided the flames to the window, the beautiful red and gold burning the the glass away. As if on cue, Madeleine jumped out of the window and landed in soft grass, just before the hut became a flame.

Madeleine slowly got up from the ground and looked at the small hut burning in the flames. A smile graced her face, "Looks like I won...for now."

With that Madeleine turned around and walked into the forest, glad that she would never have to come back.

/ten minutes pass/

There was one flaw about winning, she had no idea where she was! That Kanna girl had just taken her with a mirror, she could be days and days away from Hana's castle for all she knew! Sighing, Madeleine just kept walking, not knowing where the heck she was going.

As she continued walking she suddenly stopped. She felt something, something was going to happen-

A sharp pain flowed through her left arm and she feel to the ground in pain. Still shocked by the pain, she looked to her left arm and gasped. There was an arrow in her arm, no wonder it hurt so much! Getting up she looked around to see where the arrow had come from.

Her eyes went wide as the last person she'd expect to see lifted up another bow and arrow, Kikiyo! "Kikiyo what are you doing?!" Kikiyo just glared and her and suddenly shot another arrow. Thsi time Madeleine was prepared for it and jumped into a tree.

"What I'm doing is killing an evil demon!" Madeleine gasped as the words left her lips. She wasn't a demon, well she may be, but she wasn't an EVIL demon! "I'm not an evil demon, I'm just a human wiht demon powers!" Okay, WRONG thing to say there...

"All demons are evil you coward!" "What about Inuyasha, he's not evil!" Madeleine saw Kikiyo glare at her with hate suddenly, and she shot another arrow. "Die!"

Madeleine jumped out of the tree and on to Kikiyo, she had had enough for one day thank you! Kikiyo was surprised and couldn't do anything as Madeleine pinned her rist down to the ground. Suddenly roots and Earth tied around Kikiyo's hands and Madeleine let go.

"Why do you think I'm evil?" Kikiyo still glared before answering, "When you came me I could tell your aura wasn't human, and just now I saw you burn down a house!"

Madeleine looked at Kikiyo for a minute before saying, "Naraku captured me and put me that hut, seeing if I could escape from a forcefield around it. You can think what you want but it's the truth. I've actually had enough of this, I've got better things to worry about then you hunting down!"

With that Madeleine turned from Kikiyo and started to walk away, "The roots will be loose in two hours, I'll be a safe distance from you by then." Kikiyo watched Madeleine leave, hate still in her eyes for the young girl.

/two hours later with Madeleine/

Madeleine now sat down next to a fire she had made and sighed. She had been trying to get the arrow out of her arm without success. Thsi was just great, could she get a break! Suddenly the bushes at the side of her began to rustle, apparently not!

A low class demon suddenly came jumping at ehr, hungry for flesh. Madeleine quickly got up and used fire on the demon, burning him in seconds. Because of the arrow still in her left arm, every attack was painful and risky.

As she sat back down Madeleine saw something sparkle in the distance. Slowly Madeleine got up and went to the small object. As she got closer she saw that the objest was some kind of jewel shard! "Wait a minute, when I first came here everyone was after this 'jewel shard' this is just to ironic..." Sighing she slowly put the shard to her wounded arm, "Maybe it can heal me or something."

Suddenly the arrow came out of her arm and Madeleine gasped, her wound was starting to heal! After a few minutes the wound was closed and looked as if nothing had ever happened! Thankful for the shard, Madeleine put it in her pocket and went back to her fire.

After a few minutes her eye lids slowly began to fall, not really caring what would happen if another demon came right then.

----------------------------------------------------------

As Madeleine began to open her eyes to light she noticed something odd, she wasn't in the forest anymore! Madeleine suddenly sat up and looked around, afraid. It looked like a regular hut with a fire to the side.

Suddenly Madeleine feared for the worst and checked to see if her jewel was still in her pocket. She sighed in relief as she felt the smoothness of the jewel. Suddenly an old woman came in to the tent and smiled. "I am glad you are awake, did you sleep well?" Slowly, Madeleine nodded her head, wondering who this woman was.

The woman smiled again, "Good. We found you out in the forest, we thought it would be best to bring you in the village so demons woundn't attack you." Madeleine nodded her head again, "Thank you."

"No need to thank me, it was my pleasure. However you need to see our lord. His mate to be was taken away and we are asking every traveler who passes by if they have seen her."

Madeleine felt a bomb go off in her stomach and she knew exactly who she was talking about. "Um, your lord, what is his name?" "Oh his name is lord Sesshomaru. And he is actually in our village as we speak, I told him about you and he has come here himself to speak with you. I'll go get him now."

And the woman left, leaving Madeleine in alone in thought. She got out of the palet she was laying in and turned to the opposite side of the door. "What am I going to do?" She put both of her hands out and lifted them up and down as she said her options out loud. While she was busy thinking out loud, she didn't notice someone come in the hut.

"I could just leave, but he might have Snow and Shadow here. Or I could stay and be his mate, he's not THAT bad, but he does need to quit with the pervertedness. Or I'll leave and Naraku will capture me. Or maybe I'll leave and Kikiyo will try to kill me again...wait, when did my two options turn into four?! Ugh! And what is with Sesshomaru, it's always mate, mate, mate! He might be good looking but he's such a pervert! And I know my luck to well to knot that he is standing right behind me isn't he!?"

Madeleine turned around slowly and, just like she said, there was Sesshomaru, smirking. "Oh um Sesshomaru, heh you didn't hear any of that did ya?" Sesshomaru, still with the smirk on his face, answered, "'mate, mate, mate' huh? That's a first, so you like me after all."

Before Madeleine could say anything a orange and brown blur raced towards Madeleine, knocking her over. As Madeleine looked up from the ground she saw a cute young girl with brown hair and a smile on her. "Hi, I'm Rin! You're Sesshomaru's new mate Madeleine right? Can I call you Maddie-chan!?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

me: that's it for now, and remember Breanna don't kill me!

Sesshomaru: please review to make greywings2 write faster

Inuyasha: and save us less pain!

me: even if they did review alot I'd still cause you pain, I'm just evil like that! mwhahahahahahah!

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru/shivers with fear/

me: review anyway please!

please review!


	10. Chapter 10

me: I finally made it to the double digits!!!! I'm VERY happy right now as you can tell, not only am I in the double digits, I also have 45 reviews/tear/ It's so beautiful! My goal is to get at least 100 reviews before the last chapter (which isn't coming any time soon btw). /smiles/ anyways here are Sesshomaru and Inuyasha with their wonderful /cough/ terrible /cough/ disclaimer!

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha/twich/

Sesshomaru/sighs/ sometimes I wonder why we put up with you.

me/grins evily/ because I have the power to make you watch graphic yaoi scenes over and over and OVER again if you don't! mwhahahahahahahahhaahah

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha/shivers with fear/

Inuyasha: greywings2 doesn't own any of the Inuyasha characters

Sesshomaru: she only owns Madeleine, Snow, Shadow, and Hana.

Warnings: language, violence, and some OOC, but no yaoi in thes chapter either...sorry yaoi fans, I'll make it up to you eventually...

**The Heart of a Wolf: chapter 10 (finally!)**

You know it's the strangest thing, falling to the ground on your back with someone on top you is actually quite nice. The cold earth in your hands, making you realize how cold it really was. The small weight on your stomach, little as it was, crushing you insides. The evil smirk on your mate's face as he watched you fall. And of course the whole banging your head on the ground after you had already had enough pain for the last 12 hours.

Did anyone else notice the sarcasm?

Madeleine looked up at the young brown haired girl on her stomach. She remembered Sesshomaru talking about a girl named Rin, this must be her...what a wonderful welcome. Madeleine slowly got up from the ground, Rin sliding off her, and looked at the child.

She stared at the girl with her gray wolf-like eyes, and kneeled down to her level. "Maddie-Chan huh?" Rin slowly nodded, afraid she had made an enemy with her new mother before she had even gotten to know her.

"Well...", Madeleine grabbed Rin's hands in hers,"okay, but only if I can call you Rin-Chan!" A bright smile appeared on Rin's face. "Maddie-Chan!" Once again Rin jumped on Madeleine, causing her to fall on the ground and bang her head...again.

Madeleine looked up at the girl and forced a smile, "Though we may have to work on the whole jump on people thing." Rin quickly got of her and Madeleine got off the ground.

When she was fully off the ground, Madeleine made her way to Sesshomaru, putting her hands on her hips. "Your help was most greatful, how do you do it oh wonderful mate!"

Sesshomaru raised a slender eyebrow at the words 'wonderful mate' but simple turned around and said with a smirk, "I'm just good like that, maybe you would care to see more of just 'wonderful a mate' I can really be." With that her turned and left.

Madeleine held her mouth wide open and stared. Then she twitched with anger, "Oh come on, can't I win once!?"

"Um, Maddie-Chan?" Madeleine turned around and looked down at Rin, "What is it Rin-Chan?" Rin just looked at where Sesshomaru had left to and said, "Him leaving was a sign for you to follow him, we need to go home."

Madeleine slowly nodded and left the small hut, seeing that Sesshomaru was just waiting a few yards away. "Yeah, it's time to see my new home..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

The village they were at was only a few minutes away from the castle, so they were next to castle in no time. When the came to it Madeleine had to stopped from gasping.

The castle was as huge as Hana's (maybe even bigger) and had a beautiful forest surrounding it. The castle was a very pale brown and blue, and looked like it had a thousand rooms! Many windows were everywhere and it was extremely tall, she was sure that there was a Garden or something in the back as well. (in sort, just imagine the castle at hogwarts, just a little bigger and colored a little differently)

"Th-This is your castle?!" Madeleine could not hold her gasped back, trust me if you had seen it you wouldn't be able to either! Sesshomaru smirked and Rin just giggled as they continued to walk to the large, no scratch that, VERY large doors.

Just as they were about to stop, the huge doors opened and they were in. A small servent girl bowed to Sesshomaru, "It's good to have you back lord Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru just made a 'hn' sound and continued to walk on.

The servent girl next bowed to Rin, "How have you been little miss?" "Great, Maddie-Chan is finally here!" As soon as Rin had passed through the door the girl looked up at Madeleine.

Her dark brown eyes seemed to be studying her, to see if she was worthy enough to even bow too. Before the girl could do anything Madeleine had already made the first move. Madeleine bowed to the servent girl, receiveing a shocked gasp in return. "It's nice to meet you, my name is Madeleine, or Maddie-Chan as Rin calls me, what's your name?"

After a few seconds of silence the servent girl bowed low and blurted out, "Please lady Madeleine, do not bow to me, I should be bowing to you and asking for forgiveness for not doing so sooner!"

The servent girl lifted her head slightly to see a smile on Madeleine's face. "You don't have to be sorry for anything, it's fine. Now about your name?"

The girl lifter herself up quickly and again blurted out, "My name is Ryu lady Madeleine!" As the words left Ryu's lips Madeleine smiled again, "Ryu huh? I like that name, well Ryu I hope we can become good friends while i am here."

Ryu slowly nodded and fixed her eyes to the ground. With that Madeleine hurried and went to catch up with Sesshomaru and Rin.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A heavy sigh escaped Madeleine's lips as she fell onto the soft bed. The thoughts of today started to flood her mind and another sigh was heard, what a day!

_/right after Madeleine left Ryu/_

_ Madeleine ran and turned the corner to hurry and catch up with Sesshomaru and Rin, but what she didn't plan on was running straight into Sesshomaru as she did so. An 'hmph' was heard from Madeleine was she crashed into Sesshomaru's chest, his hands closing instintively around her. _

_ Slowly, Madeleine looked up and into the sly yellow eyes of Sesshomaru, smirking as usual. "Um, Sorry about that Sesshomaru, I was just trying to catch up with you and it looks like I did alot sooner then I planned."_

_ Soon Madeleine realized she was in Sesshomaru's arms and she TRIED to get out of them, "Um, you can let me go noe Sesshomaru..." Sesshomaru just smirked and his face came closer to her's, "And if I don't?"_

_ "Then you'll have to deal with to VERY pissed off Gurdians!" Both of the demons turned slightly to see none other than a pissed off Snow and Shadow. A smile came up on Madeleine's face and jumped out of Sesshomaru's arms and ran up to her fellow Gurdians._

_ "Snow, Shadow!" With that Madeleine quickly jumped on both of them and knocked them to the ground. (hmmmm now where does that seem familier?) Snow and Shadow looked up at their smiling Star and force smiles on their faces. _

_ "Um Madeleine, do you have any idea what it's like to be knocked on the ground and having your head banged?" Madeleine just glared at them, "Yes, twice in fact, deal with it!" And they did, though it's not like they had a choice..._

_ Eventually Snow and Shadow were allowed to get up, and then they huged happily, glad that she was alright. "What happened to you Madeleine?" "And where did you go?"_

_ Madeleine put her hand behind her head and blushed, "Now that is a VERY hard question, isn't it?" "Well you can to ALL of us in one of the parlors." Madeleine turned to Sesshomaru, who had spoken, and suddenly felt guilty._

_ She had forgotten about him for her Gurdians, she wasn't a very good mate at all it seemed. "Sorry." She suddenly said. Madeleine then walked towards Sesshomaru and looked at him with sad eyes, "I haven't been a very good mate have I? Well, I'm going to try to be a little better."_

_ Sesshomaru actually looked a little surprised by what she had said, "I didn't say that." "You didn't have to, I know that I haven't." Before Sesshomaru could say anything else Madeleine looked up at Sesshomaru again and said, "We should get to the parlor, so I can tell everyone what happened..."_

_Slowly, Sesshomaru nodded and led the way, still thinking about what Madeleine had said._

_(in the parlor)_

_ The parlor could have actually been mistaken for a library, it was covered in books! Shelves and shelves of them, along with a few couches and chairs. The walla were a greenish color and there was a fire place in the wall, creating wonderful heat._

_ "Th-This is your parlor!?" Madeleine had just entered the room and was already amazed. "Yes, one of the small ones of the 12 I have." After Sesshomaru had said the words he could have sworn he had seen Madeleine twitch._

_ Snow and Shadow sat down on one of couches, while Sesshomaru sat at another. This is was what Madeleine had been dreading, where would she sit? She could sit with Snow and Shadow, there was enough room. Or she could sit with Sesshomaru and be a good mate for once._

_ Sighing, Madeleine made a strong move and slowly sat next to Sesshomaru, a blush creeping on her face. "Well let's see, I guess my ride with Kagura is where I should start..."_

_For the next 30 minutes or so Madeleine told everything that had happened to her, but she left the part out about what had made her mad to start the fire in the first place. When she was done Snow and Shadow were smiling brightly._

_ "So you used fire already, that's wonderful!" Snow was amazed that she had learned fire without him, "How did you know to get anger?" _

_ "Oh, Yukiko helped me-" Madeleine put her hands to her mouth as soon as the words left her lips. 'I can't tell them about Yukiko, they'll think I'm crazy!' Madeleine laughed nervously and put her hand behind her head, "Just lucky I guess!"_

_ The three man raised their eyebrows at this, they could tell she was lying, but they didn't want to pressure her after everything so they kept their mouths shut. _

_ Snow sighed and looked up at Madeleine, "You look tired Madeleine, you need to get some sleep." Madeleine slowly nodded then a thought struck her. She turned around just in time to Sesshomaru to see a smirk appear on his face._

/in the present/

Sesshomaru and Madeleine were suppose to share a room, not even Snow and Shadow could stop that from happening. Right now Sesshomaru was in his office, he said he wouldn't be to long, but that Madeleine should get some sleep.

Madeleine slowly got up from the bed and went to a dresser to the side of the room. Sesshomaru said that after Madeleine had been taked Hana said for Sesshomaru to go back to his castle, whle taking a few cloths for Madeleine to have.

Hana knew what was going to happen, so she must have known that Madeleine would need some more cloths and something to sleep in. Madeleine opened the dresser and found blue night shirt and pants, them quicky put them on.

Just as she was about to get in the bed, the door opened and Sesshomaru walked in. Madeleine twitch and glared a little at him, "Even if this your room you could have at least knocked, what if I had been changing?"

Sesshomaru just closed the door and smirked, "Then I might not have been able to control myself from attacking you." Madeleine blushed madly and turned her gaze to a random object in the room, trying hard not to look at him.

As she looked back to see him, Sesshomaru was undressing! Madeleine quickly turned around and yelled, "I swear I didn't see anything!" She heard Sesshomaru chuckly lightly, "I wouldn't have really cared if you did."

Madeleine blushed more and went outside to the balcony(i can't spell worth crap) letting the cold wind hit her face. It was going to be winter soon, she wondered how her family and friends were doing without her. They were probably worried and searching the whole freakin world by now!

A sad smile creeped on Madeleien face as memories started to flood her mind. But she was suddenly knocked out of her thoughts as a pair of arms came around her and a head leaned next to hers.

"You don't have to be afraid of me." Madeleine looked at Sesshomaru from the corner of her eye, "I'm not." "Then don't act like it." Sesshomaru had her there, she wasn't afraid, just nervous.

"Give me a break, I've never done this before. you've had plently of girls, but you were my first kiss after all." Sesshomaru was silent for a while, his arms still around her. "That's true, but none were special, nor my mates."

Suddenly a kissed was placed on Madeleine's neck and he whispered in her ear, "Only you have ever gotten to the point of my mate." He expected her to say something on the lines of 'lucky me' or 'well why don't you try one of those girls again and leave me alone' but she was silent.

Madeleine looked up at Sesshomaru, "Maybe, but what if I'm not good enough?"

Sesshomaru just stared at her for a while, before coming down to her, his lips almost touching hers. "Don't worry, you are."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

me: that's it tht was my longest chapter ever! Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are now watching graphis yaoi over and over and OVER again for the next 5 hours! mwahahahahahahah looks like you my readers couldn't stop me from bringing them pain, please review anyway!

Sesshomaru/twitch/ that was /twitch/ the worst thing /twitch/ I have EVER seen!

me: how the heck did you get out!? And where's Inuyasha?!

Sesshomaru: I left him there! mwhahahahahaha

Me/stressmark/ not for long/throws Sesshomaru back in the closet and puts chains on it/ now let's see you get out! mwhahahahahahaha! please review and I MIGHT just let them out!

please review


	11. Chapter 11

me: hi all my fellow readers (so happy i can say that now) we're on the 11th chapter already! i made the 10th on tuesday i think, and now today's thursday, man time sure flies by huh?! anyway, i let Sesshomaru and Inuyasha out of the closet to give the disclaimer!

Sesshomaru/twitch/ i'm still suffering from the yaoi /twitch/ you're crazy for watching that crap!

Inuyasha: there should be a law against it!

me...oh, um, did you two say something? i wasn't listening, i was o busy watching yaoi/continues to watch awesome yaoi/

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha/sweatdrop/

Sesshomaru/sighs/ anyway, greywings2 does not own any of the Inuyasha characters

Inuyasha: she only owns Madeleine, Snow, Shadow, and Hana...along with Ryu the servent girl.

warnings: language, violence, and OOC...once again no yaoi this time /sighs/ I know, I know, this is killing me too yaoi fans!

**The Heart of a Wolf: chapter 11**

Golden eyes looked into gray cloudy ones, the words still ringing through Madeleine's head. _'Don't worry, you are'_ was what he had said, something she had not expected to hear. Sesshomaru just stared at her, no smirking or perverted comment, nothing.

Trying to break the staring, Madeleine looked up and down at Sesshomaru. A blush quickly covered her face, he was only wearing black boxers! Madeleine turned around and yelled out, "Some type of warning would have been nice!"

Sesshomaru's familier smirk once again graced his face, "Afraid you'll get use to it?" Madeleine sharply turned around, a bright red blush covering her face. "What is that suppose to mean you pervert!?"

"I'm not being perverted, this is what a usual mate would do." Madeleine stepped back a little to clearly see all of Sesshomaru. She blinked a few times before saying, "Really?"

Oh that was the WRONG thing to say, Madeleine was getting wrapped around Sesshomaru's evil finger now! The dog demon smirked, "Of course, mates are suppose to be one with each other after all." Again, Madeleine was playing right into our little Sesshomaru's trap!

Madeleine just blinked a few more times before turning around and sitting in one of the outside chairs. Sesshomaru soon followed adn sat down on one next to her, wondering why she had gone so quite all of the sudden.

The wolf demon looked up in the night sky, the stars and moon shinning brightly with the dark sky. A sigh escaped her lips and she looked down at ground, thinking. "What if I can't do it?"

Sesshomaru looked his mate, surprised at her sudden anouncement. "Like I said, I'm new ot all this, and I won't be able to do all of the things mates do at the beginning." Sesshomaru starred at her, hadn't he already said that he only wanted her?

"You don't have to do everything now." Madeleine looked up at Sesshomaru, his gaze on her. "Believe it or not, I'm willing to wait, but not forever." A smile came on Madeleine's face, the same old Sesshomaru.

Madeleine layed her head on the chair and closed her eyes, she was so tried. "I'm not that bad you know, if you're my mate I won't let anything harm you. But I can't promise that I won't tease you at least."

Sesshomaru waited for the smart-ass comeback, but for some reason she was silent. Finally actually looking at her, he turned to Madeleine. He starred at her as he found her to be none other than fast asleep!

Sesshomaru chuckled and walked over to the sleeping demon. Very carefully he put her in his arms bridal style and carried her into their room. He shut the doors to the balcony and slowly layed Madeleine on the bed.

Sesshomaru smiled as Madeleine turned to her side and mumbled something like 'stupid pervert'. Slowly Sesshomaru got on the other side of the bed and tenderly put his arms around her waist. (she was facing his side, so he could see her face)

As Sesshomaru started to get tired as well, he came up to Madeleine and whispered in her ear lightly, "You're good enough."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(a few hours in to the night later)

_'Aw soooo warm, I could lie here forever...but wait a minute, what lying next too!' _Madeleine slowly opened her gray eyes, to be greeted by the sleeping face of Sesshomaru! 'Wow, he's cute when he's sleeping, wait did I jsut say that?!'

_'Yep! You know you like him!' _Came the voice of the over confindent Yukiko. 'I do not! It-it just surprised me, that's all!' A snort could be heard in the back of Madeleine's mind. _'Uh hu, sure, what ever you say...liar.'_

'I heard that!'

_'Of course you, I'm in your mind!' _

'Grrr I hate you. If you weren't in my mind I would kill you!' Yukiko laughed again, _'But I AM in your mind, so just deal with it!'_ Madeleine sighed, knowing she couldn't win against Yukiko. She looked at Sesshomaru a little more, needing the chance to see him without him starring at her.

His hair flowed openly, giving him a handsome look. His mouth hung open ever so slightly, looking so peaceful. Madeleine couldn't help but stare, and before she knew what she was doing she slowly lifted herself to his face.

Her mind went blank, and all she could think about were his partly opened lips. And just like that, she brushed her lips against his. The seconds felt like hours, and time seemed to stop. Madeleine was kissing Sesshomaru! Six seconds had passed before Madeleine realized what she was doing, she quickly stopped and turned to her other side.

A red blush spread across her cheeks and she put her head down in the covers. What had she just done? She-she had KISSED Sesshomaru, while he was sleeping none the less! Madeleine closed her eyes tight, hopping sleep would take her and she could just forget about all of this.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Madeleine did get to sleep, Sesshomaru had woken up, well actually he had never been asleep! Yep that's right, he had seen (or felt) the whole thing! Sesshomaru lifted himself up slightly and looked down at Madeleine's sleeping form.

He smirked and came closer to her. Sesshomaru got right next to Madeleine and slowly put his arms around her, "Looks like I win." He said in a whisper, smiling as he said it.

Sesshomaru kept his arms around her all night, and pretty soon thesun began to coem over the horizon. Suddenly Madeleine's eyes began to flutter open, the sun must have woken her up. When she was fully awake she also fully noticed Sesshomaru's arms around!

"S-Sesshomaru!" Madeleine quickly turned to face him, cheeks burning red. Sesshomaru only smirked and said, "Good morning to you too." Madeleine twitched adn half yelled, "What's your problem, couldn't you have at least asked before you do soemthing like that!?"

Suddenly Sesshomaru came closer to her, ignoring her little yelling fit. And just like that, his lips were on Madeleine's for a tender kiss. Madeleine's eyes grew wide, a pick blusk spread across her face. The kiss was much longer than Madeleine's had been, and much more romantic.

Slowly Madeleine felt herself close her eyes, giving in to the kiss. Sesshomaru put his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him, deepening the kiss. Finally the kiss end, the DO you oxygen you know!

Madeleine starred and Sesshomaru, gasping a little from the long kiss. Sesshomaru came closer again whispered in her ear, "Just repaying the favor." Madeleine's eyes grew wide and the words slipped from his mouth, he knew!

Before Madeleine could say anything, Sesshomaru got up from the bed and started to put his cloths on. When he was done he turned to her and smiled, an actual true smile! "You can go back to sleep if you want, I usually get up really early and we're probably the only ones up now. That servent girl Ryu will come to wake you later, if you go back to sleep."

Not knowing what to say Madeleine slowly nodded her head. Sesshomaru turned to leave and was almost out the door before he quickly said, "Oh and one more thing. We've been invited to the land of the North for a party held by Mitsue and his mate Rei, it's tonight so we'll leave a little after noon."

Again Madeleine just nodded, still unsure what to say. Sesshomaru smirked again nodded, walking out the door.

After he had left Madeleine sighed and fell back into the soft bed, it really WAS to early. 'Well might as well sleep and think of what the heck I'm gonna do at a party with Sesshomaru!...Crap, what a night...and soon to be life!'

---------------------------------------------------------------------

me: sorry it's sooooooooo short everyone, but cut me some slack, writing isn't a easy as some people think it is! Anyway, please review!

Sesshomaru: I knew Madeleine would come to me soon, no one can resist me.

Inuyasha: I could name a few thousand!

Sesshomaru: what did you say you little- /starts attacking Inuyasha/

me: well I gotta go keep those two from killing each other. Again, sorry it's so short Breanna, please don't kill me!

Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

me: hello all my wonderful reviewers, it is I, greywings2! lol well I know that the last chapter was a bit short, but I made up for it with good romance! heehee, well anyways I have to write this chapter today because if I don't then Breanna will kill me, I mean it too! Well here is Sesshomaru and Inuyasha with the almighty disclaimer!

Sesshomaru/raises eyebrow/ 'Almightly disclaimer'?

Inuyasha: That's lame.

me: I have no life so shut up/turns on chainsaw/ or else!

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha: Okay okay!!!

Sesshomaru/looks at chainsaw in fear/ greywings2 doesn't own any of the Inuyasha characters.

Inuyasha: she only owns Madeleine, Snow, Shadow, Hana, and Ryu.

Sesshomaru: That means you can't sue her, so put your briefcases away you stupid lawyers!

Lawyers: Crap...we were so close!

me/sweatdrop/ Oooooooookay then...on with the story!

**The Heart of a Wolf: chapter 12**

The blissful slumber of sleep was wonderful, a true delight. Soft pillows and warm blankets surrounded Madeleine as she laid in the huge bed. Madeleine sighed with happiness in her sleep, it was just perfect!

But, as we all know, perfectness never lasts long with Madeleine, and this time is no different. A gental touch was felt upon Madeleine's head suddenly. The touch shook Madeleine softly, 'What is going on?'

The touch soon had a voice, though Madeleine could only make out mumbles since she was still half asleep. 'Well at least I know that whoever this is, is friendly...maybe I should get up, or open my eyes at least.'

Very slowly Madeleine opened her gray eyes to meet none other than the face of the servent, Ryu. "Good morning Lady Madeleine, I hope you slept well." Madeleine smiled at the woman, it was funny how she called her 'Lady Madeleine' when Ryu was older then herself!

With a sigh, Madeleine got up out of the bed and streched, "Ya know, you could just call me Madeleine instead of 'Lady Madeleine', it makes me sound so much older then I really am." Ryu smiled and nodded her head in understanding.

Trying to change the topic, Madeleine asked, "Sooooo how old are you anyway?" Ryu tilted her head at the sudden question, but smiled none the less. "18, and what about yourself?'

Madeleine walked over to the big oak dresser and took out a pair of nice blue jeans with a dark blue shirt that had a design of small silver guitars all over it. "I'm 13, so do you have a boyfriend?" Again with the random change of subject! Ryu was a little taken aback by this question but answer still.

"Yes, his name is Kyo. He's also a servent here, he helps with the Garden and sometimes even the guests." Madeleine looked at Ryu and could tell, by the dreamy look in her eyes, that Ryu was deeply in love with Kyo. "That's great Ryu, I'm very happy for you."

Ryu smiled and then head towards the door, "Would you like me to wake Rin up?" Madeleine thought about it for a moment before shaking her head, "Let her sleep a little longer, I'll go wake her up later, okay?" Ryu paused then nodded, looked back at Madeleine, and then left while closing the door behind her.

Madeleine sighed and looked at the cloths in her hands. It felt like she had forgotten something, something important. While Madeleine started to get her shirt on all the memories came flooding back to her, and her eyes became wide.

"I have to go to a ball with Sesshomaru!!" The thought of going anywhere in public with Sesshomaru scared her, she didn't know what he would do! 'I never even danced with anyone before, much less go to a big fancy ball!'

Madeleine's thoughts were cut short however as the door slammed opened to reveal a very flushed looking Snow and Shadow. They had probably ran down here as fast as they could to see what was all the noise. Of course entering was the exact wrong time because Madeleine was changing.

Snow and Shadow just stared at first, but then the throwing of random objects got them out of their shock. "Get out you perverts!" Madeleine started throwing anything and everything she could find, hitting Snow and Shadow directly every time until they were knocked backwards, shutting the door in the process.

Madeleine sighed loudly, a huge blush on her face. 'We must EVERYONE come in at the wrong time?!' Calming down, Madeleine quickly put the rest of her cloths on, thinking that Snow and Shadow probably got up left by now.

As Madeleine opened the door however, she came face to face with both a knocked up Snow and Shadow on the floor, not a very pretty sight.

Madeleine looked down at her Gurdians, eyes wide. She crouched down on her knees and slowly lifted up her hand to Snow, poking his forehead lightly. "Snow...Shadow...are you guys alright?" No answer.

Suddenly Madeleine became very worried, and began shaking them both violently (yeah, that'll help!). "Snow, Shadow are you alright, can you hear me!?" As soon as she said the words the two Gurdians opened there eyes, not remembering that Madeleine had hit them with random flying objects.

Both of them yelled at the same time, "Madeleine are you alright, what's wrong?!" This sudden out brust cause Madeleine to let go of Snow and fall to the ground, man she had a REALLY bad habit of doing that huh?

Snow and Shadow came over to Madeleine, looking down at her and wondering why she wasn't getting up. Madeleine just looked at them with annoyed and somewhat emotionless eyes. They were about to ask what was wrong when Madeleine suddenly said, "I'm on the ground...again. I do not like being on the ground, I'm surprised that I am not bleeding on the head by now. So could you please help pick me up before I let my anger out on you two and this whole palace, not to mention the ground itself."

Without even a second thought, Snow and Shadow raced to help Madeleine up, they did NOT want to see what Madeleine did when she was pissed off! As Madeleine was lifted off the ground she sighed, this was not the best way to start the day.

"I'd better go wake up Rin, I'll see you two later okay?" Snow and Shadow nodded, not knowing what else to say. Right before Madeleine was about to leave she suddenly remembered that she need to tell them. "Oh I forgot to tell you, I'm going to a ball with Sesshomaru, alone." With that Madeleine raced down the hall, knowing what to expect from her Gurdians.

Just as Madeleine turned the corner, a safe distance away from Snow and Shadow, she suddenly heard them yell , "WHAT!?"

Madeleine smirked at her Gurdians, it was so fun to tourcher them sometimes! But now she needed to focus on other things, such as waking Rin up. Madeleine walked down the long halls until she saw Rin's bedroom door. Slowly she opened it and smiled at the sight of the little girl sleeping on her pink bed.

The room had many toys actually, it was nice to know that Rin had something to play with on a rainy day or something along those lines. Madeleine made her way over to the pink bed and leaned over Rin. "Rin-Chan, it's time to get up."

Slowly, Madeleine watched Rin open her eyes, rubbing the sleep out of them. When she was done she looked up and smiled at Madeleine. "Good morning Maddie-Chan!" Madeleine smiled back at Rin. "Well like I said it's time to get up, so what do you do first in the mornings anyway?"

Rin got out of her bed and made her way to a little pink dresser, taking out her usual orange kimono, "Ryu usually teaches me in the mornings, in the kitchen, that way I can eat and learn at the same time!" Madeleine tilted her head at this, she hadn't known that Rin also had school.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Ryu came in, smiling as usual. "Rin are you ready?" Rin tied the last part of her kimono up then turned around to face Ryu, "Yep, I'm ready!"

Rin skipped out into the hallway, singing a little as she went. Ryu looked up at Madeleine, just now noticing that she ws there. "School for Rin is only about four hours so she'll be with you soon, don't worry." Madeleine nodded in understanding. She had actually kind of wanted to teach Rin, but then again she was still in school herself, what could she possible do!?

Ryu bowed her head a little to Madeleine, then turned around and left. With that Madeleine was all alone. Being alone like this scared Madeleine a little. It felt like she was being left out, and she didn't like that feeling at all.

Sighing, Madeleine went out of the room, closing the door behind her. She would just have to find somethine else to do, she guessed.

As Madeleine roamed the halls she began to get a little annoyed, did all castles have to have halls that looked EXACTLY the same!? Suddenly, as she passed another huge room, something caught her eye.

Madeleine went into the room and a smile graced her lips as she saw what the object was, a piano. Walking over to it, Madeleine sat down on the stool and pressed a key. The wonderful sound of musci overjoyed her and she put both of her hands on the keys.

It had been a while since she had played, but there was one song that just seemed to be stuck in her mind at the time. It wasn't her song, it was a song made by a band called "Barlow Girl" and it was all in piano. Slowly she began to press the keys in a melody, not noticing the footsteps that suddenly came into the room. As she played even more the words seemed to flow off her lips, now if there was one thing that Madeleine was really good at it was singing.

"Broken heart one more time. Pick yourself up, why even cry. Broken pieces in your hands. Wonder how you'll make it whole. You know, you pray. This can't be the way. You cry, you say. somethings gotta change. And mend this procelain heart of mine."

"Someone said 'a broken heart, would sting at first then make you stronger'. You wonder why this pain remains. Were hearts made whole just to break? You know, you pray. This can't be the way. You cry, you say. Somethings gotta change. And mend the porcelain heart...of mine."

"Creator, only you take brokeness. And create it into beauty once again. You know, you pray. This can't be the way. You cry, you say. Somethings gotta change. You know, you pray. This can't be the way. You cry, you say. Somethings gotta change. And mend this porcelain heart, please mend this porcelain heart...of mine. Creator, mend this heart..."

Her hands suddenly stopped, the music fadding away. All was quiet, her words still hanging it the air. Suddenly the footsteps came towards Madeleine. As Madeleine turned around she saw the yellow eyes of her mate. "Sesshomaru..." "You play beautifully."

Madeleine just blushed and stared down at the ground. "Thank you." She heard him 'hm' then come and sit next to her. Suddenly his voice broke the silence, "We're going in five hours."

Madeleine looked up at her mate, a questioning look in her eyes, "Going? Going where?" This cause Sesshomaru to smirk, "To the ball of course." Madeleine paled, she had totally forgot!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

me: well that's it for now, next chapter will be the ball, so you all have to review to make me go faster! mwhahahahahhahahahahahaha!

Inuyasha/sweatdrop/ please review to save us less pain.

Sesshomaru: and we promise you that you won't be disappointed with the next chapter.

please review!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Me: hello all my fellow readers!!! It seems some of you haven't been reviewing lately, why?! Just because I have a lot of chapters doesn't mean you can stop reviewing/tear/ your reviews keep me going, if I don't get more than 1 review from Breanna then I'll discontinue this story/calms down/ anyway here are Inuyasha and Sesshomaru with the disclaimer!

Inuyasha: greywings2 doesn't own any of the Inuyasha characters.

Sesshomaru: she only owns Madeleine, Snow, Shadow, Hana, and Ryu!

Inuyasha: and to all you lawyers out there, this is what happens when you try to sue us/lawyer tied up into a chair with paint all over his face/

Me: don't you think you guys were a little harsh?

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha: no!!!

Me/backs away slowly/ oooooookay then….

Warnings: language, violence, OOC, and yaoi! (yes there is yaoi in this chapter!)

**The Heart of a Wolf: chapter 13**

Madeleine felt as if the whole world was against her, how could she have forgotten about the ball…again!? Sighing, Madeleine looked up in Sesshomaru's piercing golden eyes and told him bluntly, "I don't know how to dance."

It was silent for a while, and Madeleine had to wonder if he was laughing at her on the inside, But suddenly a familiar smirk was placed on Sesshomaru's face. By now Madeleine preferred him laughing at her then that LOOK his was giving her!

Sesshomaru suddenly stood up and looked at Madeleine with taunting eyes. "I'll teach you how to dance." As Sesshomaru spoke those words it felt as if the whole world started spinning the opposite way.

Madeleine looked at the hand that Sesshomaru had suddenly put in front of her; this was NOT what she had planned! But Madeleine quickly said in her defense, "But there's no music."

Sesshomaru just smirked at her and then whistled a strange sound. Out of no where two servants came into the room. One had a violin while the other had a flute; just perfect! Madeleine had to control herself to not jump and attack the servants with all her strength.

_'Note to self: find which rooms these servants are in and kill them between 1 and _ _2 a.m.__ tomorrow night.'_ Madeleine started to think of the best ways she could torture the servants, when Sesshomaru suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her off feet to start dancing.

Sesshomaru put his arms around her waist, which made Madeleine blush like crazy! "Now, you put your arms around my neck." Madeleine was a little unsure about this, but she slowly did as he said, receiving an all knowing smirk from her mate.

Sesshomaru guided them with the beat of the music like a pro and smiled as Madeleine began to relax. _'This isn't so bad, I guess. He's a really good dancer, I wonder who taught him._' The music then stopped and Madeleine was forced to look up at her mate.

For some reason he was silent, like he was in deep thought. Madeleine tilted her head to the side like a little kid would do when they thought something was wrong, "Sesshomaru, what is it?" But Sesshomaru just shook his head at her words of worry, "It's nothing."

Sesshomaru then let go of Madeleine's waist and suddenly walked away. When he was totally out of view Madeleine let one small tear slide down her cheek. _'So that's how it is huh? I finally give in a bit and you just leave me. Why does this always happen, what did I do wrong this time?'_

Madeleine wiped the lonely tear away and sighed. She had to get ready for the ball soon so she might as well get an outfit picked out. As she turned around to look at the parlor she smiled a sad smile. The piano looked forgotten; she didn't like that. _'I'll come back, I know what it's like to be left behind.'_

With that she walked out of the view of the parlor, happy that she could actually keep her promise.

Madeleine was now in one of many ever so large hallways, lost again. She sighed, you'd think she would have gotten to know this place by now! As she continued walking she suddenly spotted some guards walking around the hallways as well.

Whenever she passed one of them they would bow to her. Of course Madeleine wasn't paying attention to them bowing, she was paying attention to the big swords they were carrying with them!

This was probably just one of those moments where you think everyone is out to get you, but it felt like they were going to kill her! When they bowed to her she had to stepped back a bit, thinking they were going to come after her.

Suddenly there was a huge group of guards who bowed to her and she freaked out! When she jumped back she fell with her back against the ground. The guards hurried over to her to see if she was all right, not knowing that they were the ones who caused her fall.

Madeleine felt the cold floor on her back, oh how familiar it was! When she opened her eyes the guards had to fight the urge to jump back and run. Madeleine looked like she was about to kill anyone and anything that moved!

Suddenly, Madeleine began to speak, "I'm on the ground….again….this has happened to many times. If you all don't leave in about two seconds I WILL let my rage be brought onto you all and any who get in my way."

The guards didn't need to be told twice, they ran as fast as they could, not looking back for the fear of angering their new Lady. Good thing they were the smart guards huh?! When the guards were out of site, Madeleine got up, brushing the dust of her shirt and jeans. Sighing, she walked back to her room, figuring she had nothing else to do.

Pretty soon she was in the right hallway and she found her room in a second. Opening the door, Madeleine thought of all the things she could do. After going through almost NOTHING in her head, she decided there was only one thing she COULD do….pick out a dress for the ball tonight…crap.

Quickly, Madeleine ran to her dresser and started pulling out all the cloths to see if anything looked remotely like a dress. After searching through many punk cloths (not the best thing to wear for a ball) she spotted something. Grabbing it quickly, Madeleine pulled it up to reveal a beautiful black dress!

The dress seemed to be made of silk and the smoothness of it was brilliant! Unfortunately, it did not have straps, but rather it tied up in the back with ribbons connected to it. It was long and straight, just like Madeleine liked it. A small smile graced Madeleine's face, "Hana, you have great taste."

Not long after she said that, Madeleine began to put the dress on. It wasn't that complicated, the dress fit nicely and it was easy to put on. The only problem was tying the back; she really didn't really know how to tie these dang things!

Just as Madeleine was about to give up in frustration, the door opened. Since Madeleine had been dealing with these things for about ten minutes, she did care who was at the door, as long as they had a pair of hands and could help her!

"I don't care who you are, but please just get over here and help me!" Suddenly, Madeleine felt a pair of soft yet strong hands tie the tricky ribbons with out even a word. Madeleine waited for a minute or two before she felt the hands leave her back.

When Madeleine turned around to thank the person she was met by a pair of golden smirking eyes. Madeleine could have died right then and there; she probably would have preferred it! "Th-thanks, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru just smirked at Madeleine's shock; she was just so predictable sometimes. Madeleine bowed her head so Sesshomaru wouldn't see her blush, but Sesshomaru suddenly said, "We're leaving in one hour."

Madeleine looked up at Sesshomaru with a 'what the hell' look. "But just an hour ago you said we would leave in five hours!" Sesshomaru smirked as the worry was clearly shone on his mate's face. "Well, an hour ago I got news that the ball was going to be held at a different lord and lady's castle, Kamui and Rio, they rule the north forest."

Madeleine looked at her mate for a second before asking, "Can Snow and Shadow come with us? I haven't really been spending time with them and I feel guilty so…" Madeleine looked up at her mate with begging eyes.

Sighing, Sesshomaru answered, "Alright." Madeleine did a little victory dance in the back of her mind, she had won! With that said Madeleine ran out of there room, but not before yelling to Sesshomaru, "I've got to go force them in to tuxedos now!" A smile appeared on Sesshomaru's face, his mate could be so crazy sometimes.

Snow and Shadow didn't even know what hit them when Madeleine suddenly busted into their room, pushing them both into the corner. Snow looked at Madeleine with wide eyes as she went into there closet, throwing out cloths and yelling 'nope' and 'where did you guys get this crap from'.

Suddenly Madeleine emerged with a white and black tuxedo in her hands. She looked at her Guardians evilly as she walked towards them. "Um, Madeleine, what are you doing?"

"You're coming with me to the ball, so you MUST wear these!" Snow and Shadow looked at each other in fear. "Hahahahaha now I will make you suffer!" Snow and Shadow tried to run, but they WERE dealing with Madeleine, escape was unheard of!

Sounds of screaming could be heard throughout the castle, and all the guards twitched at the thought of what in the world their Lady could be doing to make her Guardians scream like that. Oh how their little minds turned with ideas.

When Madeleine was done she stepped back and looked at her work. Snow was dressed in a white tux and had his hair in a low pony tail. While Shadow was dressed in a black tux with his hair also in a low pony tail. Even a straight guy would have to admit that they looked hot!

Madeleine smiled at her work, she was so good! Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Sesshomaru stepped in. "It's time to go." Madeleine just nodded her head and turned back to her Guardians, "Let's go!"

They were now sitting in a carriage, in the air, being pulled by that dragon that Rin had always loved to ride on. Madeleine was sitting next to Sesshomaru, while Snow and Shadow were sitting together. There was an awkward silence. Sighing Madeleine took out some trusty string she always carried with her.

She began to put the string into designs, smiling as she got to the harder ones and accomplished them. Sesshomaru raised and eyebrow at his mate, wondering what in the world she was doing.

"Put your finger through here." Madeleine suddenly said as she held the string out to Sesshomaru. The string was wrapped around her fingers in a certain way to where he could put one of his fingers through it.

Without questioning her, Sesshomaru did as told. Madeleine then took the string and did some more designs with the string, wrapping it around Sesshomaru's finger. It looked like there was no way possible to get his finger out, not with out magic!

But suddenly Madeleine did one more design and his finger was free of the troubling string! Sesshomaru looked half shocked at the string, not truly letting his emotions show. "Magic?" "Nope, just practice!"

Before Sesshomaru could say anything else, the dragon suddenly made a small noise. A signal saying, 'we're here.'

The carriage slowly came to the ground and Sesshomaru stepped out first, opening the door for his mate. Snow and Shadow came afterwards, giving Sesshomaru a death glare, which Sesshomaru shot right back.

Madeleine looked up at the castle and smiled, it was really pretty. She couldn't tell what color it was because it was dark now, but she could tell it would have been a pretty color in the light. Many plants and flowers covered the outside of the castle, making it all the more dazzling.

But Madeleine also noticed one more thing, everyone was going in as a couple! Franticly, Madeleine looked around for Snow or Shadow. She could just go with one of them, who cares if the one she didn't pick ended up having Sesshomaru, screw that!

But suddenly an arm was hooked with Madeleine's own. Madeleine looked up to see a smirking Sesshomaru. Damn him, he must be reading her mind! But she really couldn't do anything, so she sighed and just walked with him, trying to ignore him the best she could.

Snow and Shadow looked at each other and shrugged. Hooking their arms together, they followed Madeleine, keeping their eyes on Sesshomaru. Suddenly Shadow whispered in Snow's ear, "After this we can be together, alone." Snow smirked and replied, "You never get tired of having me, do you?"

Shadow stole a quick kiss from Snow and smiled at the light blush on his cheeks, "No, not at all."

Madeleine could not believe her luck, she had just entered the castle and suddenly Sesshomaru left her to go talk with someone! And now, since he left her, she was totally lost in the crowd! She thought Snow and Shadow would be the only odd couple, but she was completely wrong.

She saw guys with guys and girls with girls, and of course the ever popular guy with a girl! Sighing she made her way through the dancing couples, trying to find Sesshomaru in this mess!

Suddenly there was a tap on her shoulder and Madeleine turned around to see a young woman, 23 at the most, with fiery red hair and blue eyes. "You look a little lost; you also must be Sesshomaru's new mate." Madeleine smiled at the stranger, "How can you tell?"

"Because you are the youngest of us all, plus you're the only one that's not dancing with their mate." Madeleine nodded her head, "Speaking of which, have you seen him?" The woman smiled and said, "Yep, he's talking to my mate, Kamui."

Madeleine looked up in surprise, "If your mate is Kamui, then that means you must be Rio!" Rio nodded her head with a smile, "Uh-huh, but we can talk later, Sesshomaru asked me to find you so he could ask you something."

Rio started to move away, Madeleine hurried after her so she wouldn't get lost again. As they made their way through the crowd Madeleine caught a glimpse of her Guardians. They were dancing together in sweet motion. Snow laid his head on Shadow's shoulder, while Shadow leaned his head next to Snow's.

Madeleine smiled, it was really nice that they loved each other, she was glad they were together. Suddenly Rio stopped and pointed to one of the many windows. Right next to the window was a man with spiked Blue hair and dark purple eyes, he was talking with Sesshomaru.

Suddenly Sesshomaru saw Madeleine and made a small smile. He came over to the two demons and stopped right in front of Madeleine, holding out his hand in an all to familiar gesture. "Would you like to dance?"

For some reason, still not known to us or Madeleine herself, she slowly took his hand, and he guided them to where all the couples were dancing. And that's when Madeleine suddenly realized something, they were one of the them.

Me: hahahahahaha cliffhanger!!!!! But don't worry, if a lot of people review then I'll have the next chapter out really soon!

Sesshomaru: you stopped right when it was getting good!

Inuyasha: even I have to admit that that was a little harsh to stop it there.

Me: oh please, it'll be worth the wait trust me!

Sesshomaru/sighs/ please review to make greywings2 write faster

Inuyasha: and cause us less pain!

Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!


	14. Chapter 14

Me: HELLO!!! I'm SO sorry I haven't updated lately, you see I've broken my ankle and I had to have surgery on it, isn't that a good excuse?! Lol well I've talked enough, now it's time for Sesshomaru and Inuyasha!

Sesshomaru: you know you left everyone off at a huge cliffhanger

Inuyasha: and now probably half your fans are gone.

Me: shut up! It doesn't matter because I'm doing this story for me, not the reviews!

Sesshomaru/rolls eyes/ suuuuuuure.

Inuyasha: whatever you say/mumbles/ lair.

Me: I heard that you numbskull/attacks Inuyasha/

Sesshomaru: greywings2 does not own any of the Inuyasha charcters.

Inuyasha/got out of greywings2's grasp/ she only own Madeleine, Snow, Shadow, Hana, Ryuu, Kamui, and Rio.

Me: get back here/tries to grab Inuyasha but he runs away/

Sesshomaru/sweat drop/

Warnings: language, violence, yaoi, and….YURI! A lot of people requested it for some reason or other, so I'm giving you guys some yuri!

Notes: if any information is wrong I apologize, I haven't been keeping up with the Inuyasha show so give me a break okay? Oh, and NO FLAMES! If you have a problem with yaoi or yuri or even the thought of Sesshomaru being with an OC the DON'T READ THE FREAKING STORY! No one's forcing ya! It's not rocket science people!

**The Heart of a Wolf: chapter 14**

A blur of black and white mixed with the other guests as the band played sweet music softly, gently. Even Madeleine got caught up in the soothing sounds, almost like a trance.

'Wow, this is so…so, amazing. I have this weird feeling in my stomach; what's going on?'

Madeleine's gray eyes gazed up at Sesshomaru flawless face. He really _was_ handsome. His silver hair shaping perfectly around his face. His golden eyes, sharp, as if stalking his prey; and yet they held a beauty that pulled you in. Not to mention his flawless white skin, you had to wonder how he could pull off the pale look so perfectly.

Sesshomaru was starring right at her; she had to think of something to say fast! "Um…uh…well I haven't tripped yet, and it seems that I haven't knocked anyone down!" Humor, that was the way to get out of this!

Sesshomaru stared at her at first and then place a familiar smirk on his face. Well, so much for that plan! Madeleine laughed nervously and tried to look for something else to stare at.

Suddenly Madeleine felt a light pressure on her head. Slightly looking up she saw Sesshomaru, kissing her forehead! Madeleine blush like no tomorrow, or the next week, or maybe even the next year!

/with Snow and Shadow/

Shadow gripped his brother's sleeve tighter as he saw the little scene play out. "Why that little…I'm gonna kill him!" Shadow was about to race off, but Snow grabbed his brother from behind the back, grabbing his shoulder blades tightly.

"Control yourself Shadow! It's just a kiss on the forehead; it's not like they're making out or anything!" "Oh you bet they won't be making out, because I'm gonna break them apart before they get that far!" Sighing, Snow took his brother unwillingly to a chair and set him down. "Fine, I'll let Madeleine talk to you about this."

With that said Snow walked off to the center of the ballroom, leaving a very twitchy brother behind.

Within a few seconds, Snow was now right behind Madeleine, surprising her when he suddenly blew in her ear. "Ah! Snow don't do that!" Snow just laughed slightly and smiled. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself."

Sighing lightly, Madeleine let go of Sesshomaru's hands; Sesshomaru frowning at the loss of warmth. "Um, you see, Shadow's about to have a seizure." Snow pointed to his yin yang brother, who was unusually twitchy.

Sighing again, Madeleine just started walking over to her Guardian. "You and Sesshomaru can dance with _each other._" Madeleine smiled at the insane thought, _that_ would definitely make Shadow jealous.

Sesshomaru stared at Snow

Snow stared at Sesshomaru

…

"No." They both said bluntly, and turned away in opposite directions of each other.

Madeleine quietly sat next to Shadow, acting as if she had just randomly chosen the spot and not the person. The rest of the guests moved like Angels across the floor, beautiful. They all had a unique look to them, be it their hair color or their dress. Madeleine swore that some of the peoples' skin was even a strange color: like green or blue.

"I just don't want him hurting you." Madeleine looked up at Shadow, surprised at what he had said. "You don't have to worry about that; he won't." Shadow just sighed and kept his eyes on the dancers, though still talking to Madeleine.

"I'm your Guardian, I'm suppose to protect you, and yet I couldn't even protect you from Kagura." Shadow looked down at his hands, ashamed. Suddenly two little pale hands where covering his, squeezing him lovingly. "Don't trouble yourself like that, you can't be there for me always. I'm thankful for what you've done for me already, you don't need to do anymore."

Shadow looked up into the smiling face of his wolf demon. Smiling slightly, he nodded his head. Slowly he got up and took Madeleine's hand. "Thank you, my star." Madeleine just nodded her head, "Don't mention it."

With that Shadow smiled, "Well, I'm going to find Snow, we haven't finished our dance yet." With that Shadow left and Madeleine yelled after him, "Don't get to crazy now! Remember you ARE in public!"

Madeleine heard Shadow chuckle slightly, a good sign. Steadily, Madeleine decided she was extremely hunger and…wait a minute…she hadn't eaten in three weeks! Yep, it was definitely time to eat something, anything!

Madeleine slowly made her way over to a table that held food and almost jumped back in shock. Everything on the table looked like it was either poison, gross, or still alive! Wait, did she just see that leg move?

Sighing, Madeleine decided she might as well try something, or starve. After about five minutes of looking for something that look edible she was starting to think that starving wasn't so bad.

But suddenly out of nowhere a hand grabbed her around her waist and pulled her to the ballroom floor. When they were on the floor the hand locked their selves around her waist and Madeleine instinctively hooked her arms around the strangers neck.

The stranger had a dark mask on, but they also had a very revealing black dress on. Okay, so the stranger was female, and had their arms around her waist. Not good. Now, Madeleine would usually had nothing against a girl dancing with her, it was just that she didn't know who the girl was!

Well whoever the female was, she was taller than her and had black hair…that really narrows it down. "Um…I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?" The stranger chuckled lightly, "Is it _that_ good of a disguise?"

Madeleine's eyes widened, she knew that voice, oh she knew it all to well! "K-Kagura?"

Again the stranger chuckled, "Yeah, it's me." Okay, a million thoughts were going through Madeleine's mind by this time. But one really stuck out.

"Why are you here?" They continued dancing though, Kagura not answering her question right away. Kagura suddenly did a move to where it looked like she had just caught Madeleine, their faces close. Too close for Madeleine's comfort.

Kagura smirked at the blush across Madeleine's face. "I'm here to bring you to Naraku. But I can't really do that with all these demons here at the same time." Madeleine said the next part, already figuring out the last of Kagura's plan. "So you snuck in here with a mask so Sesshomaru wouldn't recognize you, and you're also dancing with me so that we can slowly get to the door without anyone thinking it was strange."

Kagura smirked, "That, and I wanted to see how far I could get to you." Madeleine glared at Kagura, having enough of the cat and mouse game.

But Madeleine couldn't do anything about it, they were nearly to the door. And she also couldn't call for help because that would embarrass Sesshomaru in front of all the other lords and ladies.

Suddenly they were outside; Kagura had already shut the door. As soon as Kagura let go of her Madeleine was about to scream for help, Sesshomaru could get made _after_ he saved her. But Kagura had been expecting this and she quickly shut Madeleine up…with her lips!

Kagura forcefully pushed her lips against Madeleine's, and smirking at the shocked look on the wolf demon's face. Little did Madeleine know that the kiss was actually used to drain her powers for a short time, making the fight a lot easier…and Kagura also wanted some action, she has needs to ya know!

Kagura let go of Madeleine and with out even a second for her to rest Kagura lashes out a wind act with her giant fan. Lash after lash came across Madeleine, creating some cuts up and down her body. Madeleine didn't scream, she knew that if she did Kagura would just go on.

Kagura stopped suddenly and looked at the bloody wolf demon. Madeleine was now on the ground, leaning on a wall, her blood oozing its way down her arms and legs. She was breathing heavily, not even trying to stop a few tears that clouded her vision.

As a last resort Madeleine summoned the last of her strength and let some light matter graze across Kagura's cheek. A small trickle of blood made its way down Kagura's cheek and Kagura just shook her head. "You think that's gonna stop me?" Madeleine didn't answer; she couldn't if she wanted to.

Kagura smirked and walked over to Madeleine, picking her up bridal style. Madeleine didn't want to, but she leaned her head on Kagura, to weak to care at that moment. 'So this is how it ends huh? I guess I had it coming…'

Right before Kagura took off on her feather the door behind slammed open. There, standing in the door way, was Sesshomaru, glaring. Madeleine's vision was failing her but she could tell who it was.

There he was, as always, trying to save her. She knew she was a burden to him and she hated that. It wasn't until now that Madeleine finally realized something; she really cared about him.

With the last of her strength Madeleine got out the words, "Sesshomaru I…I…" But that was all as Madeleine's world turned to black, no longer seeing her mate in her view. T

Sesshomaru growled at Kagura and commanded, "Let her go Kagura." But Kagura just smirked and yelled to him as she jumped on her feather, Madeleine in her arms, " Sorry Sesshomaru, but you'll have to come get her from Naraku."

With that Kagura laughed evilly and went off into the night, taking Madeleine with her.

------------------------------------

Me: that's it! Cliffhanger!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lol I love it! Well you'll all have to review to get the next chapter out faster!!!! And tell me what you think about the Kagura x Madeleine paring, should there be more of it?

Sesshomaru: of course not! Madeleine belongs to ME!

Inuyasha/snorts/ doesn't look like it.

Sesshomaru: be quite mutt, I can easily tell everyone what you and Kagome do when there's a commercial!

Inuyasha/blush/

Me: I knew!!!! Lol well anyways, please review to save Sesshomaru and Inuyasha pain!!!!

Please review!!!!


	15. Chapter 15

Me: well hello all of my fellow fans! I really hope that a lot of you haven't deserted me by now since I haven't updated in forever. Yeah sorry about that, I've been really busy and stuff. But anyway, here is chapter 15!

Sesshomaru: where the heck have you been?! You just left me along with THAT/points to Inuyasha/

Inuyasha: hey! You think it was some dream come true staying with you for months on end?! I'd rather be killed by Naraku then stay with you and your stupid fluffy thing!

/Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are about to fight/

Me: will you guys quit it and just say the disclaimer already!

/Sesshomaru and Inuyasha sigh while mumbling 'I hate my job'/

Me: that's better, now Sesshomaru, did you go buy the Inuyasha series for me?

Sesshomaru:….I…was busy.

Me: you forgot again didn't you?

Sesshomaru:…yes.

Me: ah crap, I don't own it.

Inuyasha: so all you lawyers out there put your briefcases away, you can't sue her!

Lawyers/puts cases away/ dang it, they caught us.

Sesshomaru: greywings2 only owns her own characters.

Inuyasha: Madeleine, Snow, Shadow, Hana, Ryuu, and a lot more but she forgot their names.

Sesshomaru/sighs/ that's really sad….

Inuyasha: She's insane.

Me: hey!

Warnings: language, violence, some OOCness, and Koga bashing. Sorry all you Koga fans out there! Um, no yaoi or yuri in this one. But don't worry, the yaoi and yuri will come back, I promise!!!

**The Heart of a Wolf: chapter 15**

The fire began to crackle as more wood was put into the begging flame. Kagura stared at the silent wolf demon, who was now leaning up against a tree in chains. The chains Kagura had wrapped Madeleine in was a special chain that prevented her from controlling any element, which would make it a lot easier on the wind goddess.

Sighing, Kagura put her head in her hand and continued to stare. "Why are you so quiet?" Madeleine lifted her gaze from the ground and focused on Kagura. The wolf demon just shrugged, "I guess I just thought that there was nothing to say. Plus, I'm mad at you."

Kagura smirked, "Well I can see that, I did bruise you up pretty badly." "It's not that." Madeleine shifted uncomfortably at Kagura's gaze. "It's just that you pretty much capture me at the wrong time, that's all."

Kagura looked up, a little interested. "What do you mean by that?" Madeleine sighed and looked up at the sparkling stars. "Well…for one thing I had just finished telling Shadow that he didn't have to worry about me, and second, I was trying to get some food after not eating for about three weeks."

The wind goddess watched as Madeleine just stared up into space, as if she was looking for something. "Why aren't we at Naraku's castle?" "Because it would take a day to get there and your wounds need to heal for a while. When it's morning we'll leave."

Madeleine just leaned back into the tree further and sighed, not knowing what to say. _'Sesshomaru.'_ She had seen him right before she had passed out. Madeleine had tried to tell him that she was sorry, sorry for everything she had done, but she didn't get the chance. _'Snow and Shadow are probably going insane by now, I've been captured to many times…'_

A sudden thought occurred to the young wolf demon and she asked, "Hey, is Naraku gonna kill me?" Kagura looked at the girl for a second before shaking her head. "Probably not, he needs you alive for your power."

"So…am I just suppose to do what he says or something?" Kagura looked up from the fire and smirked, "He'll probably threaten you or something like that. Threaten to kill someone you love or something like that." Madeleine stiffened at this news. _'Rin…'_

For a few minutes both demons were silent, neither one knowing what to say. Suddenly a loud noise knocked both of them into reality. A large ugly demon suddenly appeared out of the trees, blood all of it's mouth. Since Madeleine couldn't really do anything, Kagura grabbed her fan and started cutting the demon to shreds.

When she was done she turned to smirk at the young girl, but there was a slight problem. Madeleine was gone. Kagura's eyes went wide with shock, but that shock soon turned to anger as she yelled out, "Star!"

Madeleine was now running as fast as she could, thankfully her wolf like speed was still working. It had only been a small distraction, but it was enough to get away. Of course if Kagura found her she could easily be taken back, since she couldn't use her powers at the moment. _'What do I do, what do I do?!'_

Suddenly a branch caused the wolf demon to trip and fall into a small pile of bushes. The bushes were large enough to cover her completely, but they weren't the most comfortable. Madeleine was about to get up when she heard the familiar sound of Kagura's fan.

'_Kagura's flying over head to search for me, I'd better stay hidden.'_ Madeleine clung closer to the ground and closed her eyes, praying to God that Kagura wouldn't find her. Slowly the sound of the fan was gone and Madeleine began to breathe again. _'I'd better just stay here tonight, get some sleep, incase she makes a second trip around.'_

Slowly, Madeleine began to close her eyes, the bushes still unpleasant. _'It's better than nothing…' _And with that, the wolf demon finally went into a dreamless sleep.

- - - - - - -

Light started to shine in Madeleine's eyes and she groaned, unhappy that the night had passed so fast. Though the thought of staying in these bushes pushed her to her limit and she eventually got up. As she slowly opened her eyes and took in her surroundings, a thought struck her. "I'm lost again!"

Sighing angrily, Madeleine made her way out of the bushes and started to walk around. Seeing as how no one was here, she decided to keep herself company by saying everything out loud. "Well since I was knocked out on the ride here, I have no idea where the castle is. Also, I doubt I could find my way back to Sesshomaru's castle a second time. So I guess I'm just gonna wing it! But first, a way to get out of these chains!"

That wasn't gonna be easy, since she didn't really think anything in the forest could break through metal. As Madeleine walked deeper into the forest, she suddenly found herself on the ground, pinned by some stranger! "AH! Get off me pervert!" "I'm not a pervert!"

Hold on she recognized that voice! Slowly, Madeleine looked up to see a familiar pair of blue eyes, and a high black pony tail. "Koga?" It seemed that Koga had finally noticed her as well. "It's you, the one who slapped me!" Koga got off of her and Madeleine glared head on, angry that he couldn't at least give her a name.

"I have a name you know, it's Madeleine." Koga just glared and put his arms across his chest. "Whatever, what the heck are you doing her on my territory?" Madeleine rolled her eyes and sighed, "Sorry, I didn't know it was yours. Now could you please help me out of these chains?"

Koga smirked and held his head high, "Why would I do that? Besides I'm to busy looking for Kagome, you probably don't know her." A light sparkled in Madeleine's eyes as an idea came to her. "You know, I know where Kagome is, I could take you to her."

Koga raised his eyebrow in question, "Really?" "Yeah, I'll take you straight towards her, just as soon as you get me out of these chains." Yes, it was a lie, but she had no choice! As soon as he let her go she would run like she had never ran before! Koga seemed to think about it before saying, "Okay, fine."

Koga quickly came up behind Madeleine and started to undo the chains. As soon as the chains were off, Madeleine was about to run, but a sudden strong hand on her arm stopped her. Madeleine looked behind her to see a smirking Koga, "Now where is Kagome?"

"Um…She's…" _'Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap! This is NOT good!' _"She's…"

Koga glared at the wolf demon, waiting for an answer. "Um…" Suddenly a few voices could be heard from a distance.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Sit boy!"

A thud was suddenly heard and Madeleine, by this time, was thanking God. "She's right over there!" Koga suddenly grabbed Madeleine's hand tightly and dragged her toward the group.

Soon they were met by the sight of Inuyasha in the ground, a pissed of Kagome, and the rest of the group laughing. "Kagome!" Koga yelled, his eyes bright. Inuyasha suddenly got up from the ground of the sight of Koga. "What the heck are you doing here?!"

Koga rammed Inuyasha out of the way and face Kagome head on. He held her hand and it seemed like some romantic music was playing far off somewhere. "Kagome, I've traveled far just to see the sight of your smiling face." Kagome laughed nervously and Inuyasha looked like he was about kill every living thing.

Madeleine made her way towards the group and coughed lightly. Kagome turned around and smile surprised. "Madeleine, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Sesshomaru?" Madeleine smiled and the whole group came together, wondering the same thing . "Well you see there's a funny story about that."

- - - - - - -

The entire group's eyes were wide as Madeleine finished telling them what had happened. Miroku was the first to speak though. "So now you have to get back to Sesshomaru's castle, correct?" Madeleine nodded, but suddenly looked down at the ground, unsure. Kagome noticed this and asked, "What's wrong?"

Sighing, Madeleine looked at her with confused eyes. "I just don't want to cause him anymore trouble. Maybe it would just be easier if I gave myself up to Naraku." The entire grouped gasped and Sango yelled, "You can't do that, do you have any idea what he could do to you?!"

Madeleine shook her head but still looked down. "No, I don't. But he'll keep coming after me as long as he's alive." Inuyasha snorted, "That's why we're trying to kill him." "And how much success have you had so far?" The group looked down, staying silent.

Madeleine sighed, "Exactly. Though…" Everyone looked up, hopping to hear good news. "If I did give myself up then it would cause Sesshomaru even more trouble, and Rin would be lonely." Kagome smiled, "That's the spirit, just keep thinking of all the people that would miss you if you left."

Slowly, the wolf demon nodded and looked up at her friends. "Okay, let's go, if we're lucky Sesshomaru will be there." Everyone smiled, except for Inuyasha, and they headed off.

- - - - - - - - -

Madeleine sighed, hugging her knees to her chest for warmth. After a full day of walking they had finally come to stop for sleep, which was really needed for everyone. But Madeleine wasn't tired for some reason, and just leaned against a tree, watching everyone.

As she looked at everyone's face she couldn't help but think of her friends back home. _'I wonder how everyone's doing…'_

_/flashback/_

"_Hey Breanna, let's get something to eat." A young girl, basically Madeleine's age, looked up from her manga book and sighed. "It was just getting to the good part." "I know, but I want a vanilla crème blend!" Breanna sighed and rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, I'm paying?" "Yep! You still owe me for taking you to that Naruto movie!" _

_Breanna sighed, knowing she had lost. "Fine." Both friends made their way to the coffee counter of the bookstore and ordered their usual drinks, then sat down at one of the small tables._

_Soon they began to rant on about the war, life, unfair parents, and just about everything you'd never expect from two teenaged girls. Oh, and they talked about yaoi, lots of yaoi._

_Suddenly Madeleine looked up from her drink and asked a weird question. "Hey Breanna, you love me don't you?" Breanna choked on her chocolate crème blend and stared at Madeleine. "I mean, as a friend." Sighing with relief, Breanna nodded her head. "Yeah, of course, why?" Madeleine just shrugged. "I just wanted to know." _

_They continued to talk, rant, and yell like crazy after that. Both not caring that everyone was giving them weird looks. Suddenly Madeleine asked another questions. "We'll be friend forever, right? Or at least in high school?" Breanna drank a little more of her drink before smiling and answering, "Yeah, we will. Who else am I suppose to rant with?" The both laughed a little, glad that they both agreed. _

"_Okay, let's go back to the books." Breanna said, throwing her empty cup away. Madeleine soon followed behind her, while flicking her friend on the head. Breanna then poked her in the stomach and the continued this game all the way to the manga shelf._

_/end flashback/_

Madeleine now wondered if she would get that chance, to be friends with Breanna until high school. Now that she was here, she had no idea when she would get back. Sighing, Madeleine looked up at the stars and a few tears escaped her eyes.

"I'm sorry Breanna…But I may not be able to fulfill our promise."

- - - - - - - - -

Me: well, that's it! Please rate and message!

Sesshomaru: you actually didn't leave it on a cliffhanger for once!

Me/shrugs/ I didn't want to for some reason.

Inuyasha: it's about time I got in the story again!

Me: sorry, but again, this is a Sesshomaru x OC story, not an Inuyasha x OC story!

Sesshomaru: please review greywings2 's story for all her hard work.

Inuyasha: and save us less pain!!!

Please review!!!!


	16. Chapter 16

me: um...I've got some explaining to do don't I? (you don't even need to answer that...) yes, i'm sorry that it took me sooooooo long to update, but at least i'm not one of those authors that doesn't update for years!! (though i came pretty close with my Die and then Love story...it's only because no one is reading it!...please read it.) lol anyways, here's Sesshomaru and Inuyasha!

Sesshomaru:...

Inuyasha:...

me: um..hello? guys? you there?

Sesshomaru: you left us for two or three months

Inuyasha: and you think we're just going to be nice to you?

me: .../sighs/ fine, I guess I have no choice.../holds up yaoi dvd/ remember this?

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha: RUN AWAY!!!!!!!!

me: oh no you don't /tackles and ties the two up/ now then, if you two don't do as I say and do the disclaimer, I see a hott graphic yaoi dvd with your names on it!

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha: .../shivers/ FINE!!!

Sesshomaru: greywings2 does not own any of the characters or the inuyasha show.

Inuyasha: she only owns Madeleine, Snow, Shadow, Hana, and a few more unimportant characters.

Sesshomaru: so don't sue her...or she'll force us to watch yaoi.

me: either way, I win.

Inuyasha: save us!!!!!!

Warnings: violence, language, OOCness, some yaoi, some yuri, and just the fact that I'M writing this story.

notes: it's FANfiction people, that means I can write whatever I want and it doesn't have to make any sense at all, don't like it, don't read, it's that simple!

**The Heart of a Wolf: chapter 16**

"Hey Madeleine, last night I woke up in the middle of the night and heard you mumble something. Is something the matter?" Madeleine turned to Kagome, who had asked the question, and laughed nervously. "Sorry, did I wake you up or something?" Kagome quickly shook her head, though a worried look came on her face. "No, I was up already. So what did you say."

The young wolf demon sighed and leaned back on the tree she was sitting next to. It was the next day, in the afternoon, and they had been walking for a while. Now was one of their rare breaks, which everyone was thankful for. Koga had left shortly after everyone had gone to bed last night, vowing to make Kagome his wife and yada yada yada.

"Well, I was just thinking about my best friend, Breanna." Kagome and Sango, who had just now sat with them, looked at the girl with interest. With another sigh, Madeleine lifted up a small necklace she had been hiding in her shirt. It was small than the locket she was wearing, but the charm on it was bigger. It was a silver turtle with a mood stone in it that kept changing colors, and inside the stone was the word 'best' in it.

Inuyasha suddenly came up behind Kagome to look at the necklace as well. After a few seconds the dog demon glared and pointed an acusing finger at Madeleine. "Hey! What do you mean by 'best'?! Don't get cocky!" Kagome glared at Inuyasha and with a quick 'sit boy' he was down in the dirt.

Madeleine show a slightly annoyed look, but continued none the less. "It says 'best' because Breanna has a necklace that looks exactly the same, only instead of the word 'best' in it, it has the word 'friend'. It's our friendship necklaces." Kagome nodded in understanding, having seen these things all the time. Though Sango and Miroku seemed enchanted by the small silver object and how it was able to change colors.

Pretty soon, after Inuyasha got up from the ground, they finally settled on eating, which Madeleine happily scarfed down. Everyone stared at the wolf demon as her noodles that Kagome had rought were quickly gone. Kagome was the first to recover from shock though, "S-So...you must have really been hungry I guess."

Madeleine quickly nodded, grabbing another cup of ramen. "Well I haven't eaten since I came here, and even though I don't have to eat very often, I think I reached my limit." Everyone nodded as if they understanded...though they really had no clue.

Miroku suddenly looked up from his meal as a thought struck him. "So Madeleine, why don't you tell us how you met this Breanna, since you two are such good friends." Madeleine looked up at the sky for a moment, considering it. After a while she shrugged and smiled, "Okay, I guess it'll pass the time."

_/flash back/_

"_Done, finally," A slightly younger Madeleine mumbled into her desk. The young girl was in school at the moment, doing a very easy and very boring english project. 'Draw three things that describe you. Then put then a sack that you decorated so we can put it in our time capsle,' was the said project. _

_The younger girl had just finished drawing a microphone, a horror book, and an anime eye. That was one of the things that girl liked most, anime. So she figured instead of drawing a whole person she should just draw what was one of the most beautiful parts of anime; the eyes._

_Suddenly there was a tap on Madeleine's shoulder, causing her to look back. Another girl with ash blonde hair and blue eyes met Madeleine's gaze as she turned around. Madeline knew her as Breanna, though she didn't really know her that well._

_"Hey...is that an anime eye?" A little shocked that someone knew what it was, Madeleine stiffly nodded. Breanna suddenly smiled, "That's awesome, I love anime. I thought I was the only one who liked it." That wasn't surprising, their school wasn't really big on anime, or anything that wasn't preppy really._

_Madeleine leaned closer to Breanna, not believing she had found another anime fan. "Do you like the anime Naruto?" "Are you kidding? It's one of my favorites!" The young girl smiled brightly, "Seriously? Wow, what other animes do you like."_

_Breanna laughed nervously, "Actually I don't know all that much yet, but I'm really getting into it!" Madeleine nodded her head in understanding, "Well, I've been an anime fan for about two years now, why don't I tell you some other animes?" _

_Breanna seemed to think about it for a moment before quickly nodded her head, "Alright, what do got?"_

_/end flash back/_

"And that's really how we became friends. Of course afterwards we found out that we had more in common than just anime. Seemed that we like the same music, liked the same things, and both thought that the government was going to kill us all."

The group looked at the wolf demon for a long time, and suddnly Madeleine knew why. Everyone, besides Kagome and herself, had no idea what anime or their government was! Laughing loudly and nervously, Madeleine scratched the back of her head, not knowing what to do.

"Um...uh...um...basically we liked the same things and found out that we needed each others friendship." Soon everyone nodded, though they still probably didn't get it. Kagome tilted her head the side in confustion though, obviously still having more questions.

"So then, what were you mumbling last night?" Madeleine suddenly looked down to the ground, a sad look on her face. "Well it's just that...Breanna and I promised to be together until the end of high school. And since I'm stuck here...I might not be able to keep that promise."

Everyone looked at the Madeleine sadly, except Inuyasha who turned his gaze somewhere else, though you could tell he felt a little guilty. Trying to brighten the mood, the wolf demon quickly smiled and waved her hands around atempting to cheer everyone up. "Hey, hey, hey, don't worry! I'm sure I'll be able to get back! Though I just hope everythings okay at home, Breanna's probably taken over Germany right now without me to stop her...She's also probably wrecked the government trying to look for me. Wow, she's probably taken over the world to, I hope she left me Japan though, she knows I want to have Gackt."

The group looked at her like she was insane...though Madeleine wasn't entirely sure she was right in the head either. Quickly getting up and stretching, Madeleine smiled at everyone and said, "We should get going."

--------------

For the next few ours the group walked in almost complete silence. With the occasional bickering of Kagome and Inuyasha, it was pretty hard to say things were quiet. Sighing, Madeleine looked up at the sky, which was starting to turn into a pinkish color. 'Sheesh, we've been walking forever. When are we gonna get there?'

Turning to face Miroku, who had recently been slapped by Sango for the usual crime, Madeleine asked, "Hey Miroku, how much farther until we get there?" Miroku raised an eyebrow, not a good sign. "What do you mean, aren't you leading us?" "No, you're leading me."

Everyone suddenly stopped and it started to dawn on them all. 'We have no idea where we're going...' Madeleine was the first to speak, her face red with rage. "HOW COULD YOU GUYS THINK **I **WAS LEADING YOU, YOU'RE IN FRONT OF ME!"

Inuyasha met Madeleine's glare with full force, since he was also angry. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! YOU NEVER STOPPED OR TURNED SO WE ASUMED YOU KNEW WHERE YOU WERE GOING!" "SHOWS HOW MUCH YOU KNOW!"

Inyasha growled and made a move to grabbed Madeleine in blind rage. "Why you little-" "SIT BOY!" As promised, Inuyasha sat, hard. Madeleine just glared at the dog demon and crossed her arms over her chest. "I can't believe you and I are related. Somewhere off a dog cries."

Inuayasha slowly got back up with a glare. "Shut up, it's not like you're any better! At least I can fight, I just don't hide behind my friends!" Madeleine glared at Inuyasha, who too late found out that saying that was a big mistake. "Since when have I hidden!?"

Just as Madeleine was about to pounce on the dog demon, something pounced on her. In the next second the wolf girl was on the ground, again. 'This is painfully familiar...' Looking up a little, Madeleine was met by two pairs of worried red eyes. "Snow! Shadow!"

The two Gurdians smiled happily and jumped off of the wolf demon quickly. Snow reached out and took Madeleine's hand, helping her to her feet. "Sorry about the whole knocking-you-to-the-ground thing. That seems to be happening alot lately." Snow laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

Shadow smiled at the wolf girl and let out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad we found you, we were really worried. How did you manage to escape Kagura." Madeleine rubbed her head sheepishly, "Luck was with me for once, though it could have been with me when I was in the painful bushes too." Not knowing what she was talking about, Snow and Shadow just nodded uselessly.

Inuyasha suddenly came into view, an annoyed look on his face. "Hey you two, Madeleine and I were just about to fight, so move!" Madeleine tilted her head to the side, not seeming to get it. "We were?" 'I was just letting out anger, I didn't think it would cause a fight.'

Snow and Shadow turned to face Inuyasha, their glaring eyes glowing red and frowns on their faces. "You were?" They both asked, though to answer them wouldn't be the wisest thing, that's a little thing we call suicide, see?

Inuyasha just glared for a minute before walking back over to Kagome. "Anyway, now that you guys are here you can take her back, we don't want her." Kagome glared, "Sit boy." A thud was heard and Madeleine couldn't help but laugh. That would make that six times today.

Shadow nodded though reguardless, "Yes, we'll be leaving now, thank you for taking care of her." Madeleine was about to argue when reality hit here; Shadow was right, she had needed them because of the chains and because she had no idea where she was going...though they didn't either apparently.

Snow suddenly grabbed Madeleine's arm and pulled her the opposite way they had been walking. "You guys were going the wrong way, Sesshomaru's castle is this way." Madeleine felt like doing an anime fall, they had been going the exact opposite way!

Shadow followed behind them, while Madeleine waved goodbye. "See ya guys, I'll meet you again next time I get captured!" Everyone laughed, though secretly they all knew that it was probably true.

-------------------

"Hey Snow, Shadow, how did you guys find me anyway?" Snow just smiled at the wolf demon, meaning she wasn't going to like this. "Well we kind of put a tracker on you when you came to Sesshomaru's castle, it's invisble so you can't see it. Though we don't know how long it'll last."

Madeleine's eyebrow twitched and she felt like hitting both of them. "You put a freaking tracker on me! Do you not trust me that much!?" Shadow laughed and patted Madeleine's head. "No, no, we trust you...we just don't trust everything around you, that's all." "'That's all' or that's worse?" Madeleine asked, annoyed.

Shadow didn't answer the question though, he just turned around as if he hadn't heard it. Snow, wanting to change the subject, asked, "So when we get there, do you want to change cloths?" For the first time since she had been capture, Madeleien took full notice at what she was wearing. Her black dress...though it was ripped badly, and it was now a little shorter. 'Crap...'

Shadow laughed at the realization on Madeleine's face. "It's good to have our old oblivious Madeleine back." "I'm not oblivious!" Snow and Shadow looked at each other for a moment before laughing together, which caused the wolf demon to blush furiously. "Shut up!"

Snow quickly hugged the wolf girl and patted her head. "Sorry, Star, we were just teasing, we didn't mean it...that much." Madeleine tried to look angry but found that she couldn't, she just couldn't stay made at those two for long. Instead she smiled and shook her head. "Forget it. So anyway, what happened after I left."

Shadow looked up at the sky, as if trying to remember the a very important clue. "Well, after Kagura had taken you, we came out just in time to see that you were gone. Sesshomaru didn't have to explain what had happened, not that he did, since it was obvious. Snow and I quickly told him that we could track you down and that he didn't need to worry. He wanted to come with us, but we were afraid of what he would do in his blind rage. So we sent him home, promising to have you back."

Madeleine raised and eyebrow, "Somehow I find it hard to believe that he agreed to that." Snow laughed nervously, "He um...didn't, he's right behind you." Quickly turning around, Madeleine was met with a pair of sharp golden eyes. Sesshomaru was starring at her intensely, as if trying to see inside her soul.

Not know what to say Madeleine just stayed silent, starring. Shadow, trying to break the ice, coughed and said, "He came with us of course, but didn't want to be near Inuyasha. So we told him we'd bring you to him...exactly **we** didn't want him to be near Inuyasha and start a fight when you needed to get home, so..."

Madeleine suddenly ran up to Sesshomaru and glared, getting extremely close to him, though she really didn't know she had. "What is with you scarring me like that?! Jeez, you could have at least said something instead of standing right behind me! Do you have any idea wha-"

Of course that was as far as Madeleine got as a pair of lips on her own stopped her. And for once, Madeleine let him kiss her, not trying to struggle or anything. Just...she didn't know. She really didn't know what was going on right now, because everything in her head was fuzzy. But for now she just closed her eyes, letting Sesshomaru have his way.

--------------------------------

me: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!

Sesshomaru/snickers/ ha, I knew she would give in soon, no woman can resist me.

me: Oh yes we can, besides, Madeleine's going to resist you for a lot more chapters!

Inuyasha: ha! See, not all girls go for the hot sexy type!

Sesshomaru: did you just admit that I'm hot and sexy?

Inuyasha/blinks/ what? no, i, that's not what i, grrrrrrr forget it!!!

me/holds up video/ yaoi time?

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha: NO!!!

me/puts video down/ okay, later then, and with chains.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha: save us!!!!!!!!

SAVE THEM BY REVIEWING!!!!!!!!!!!


	17. Chapter 17

Me: Um yeah…I've got some explaining to do, don't I?

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha/glares/

Me: O.O… it's not my fault okay, I was just…busy.

Sesshomaru: With what/evil eye/

Me: um…trying to become a voice actress…?

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha: ……/looks at each other/……../starts laughing/

Me/growls/ ….GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR/ties up Sesshomaru and Inuyasha and locks them in the closet/ I'll bring the yaoi tapes later.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Me: Well, I guess I'll held my audience captive long enough, here's chapter……/starts counting chapters/…um 17…wow, really? Cool!

Warnings: language, violence, yaoi, and OCCness…deal with it.

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Inuyasha or any of it's characters, I only own Madeleine, Snow, Shadow, Hana, Ryu, Kyo, and other character that I just can't remember at the moment.

Note: IF YOU DON'T LIKE OCCness OR YAOI THEN DON'T READ THIS STORY, HIT THE BACK BUTTON AT THE TOP RIGHT CORNER LIKE A GOOD LITTLE IDIOT AND WALK AWAY!!!!

**The Heart of a Wolf: chapter 17**

Have you ever had that distinct feeling that someone was watching you very closely? It feels like someone shot you in the back and everyone that was around at the time is just starring at you as you bleed to death. To them it's just like a train wreck. The incident is so terrible but you just can't help but stare.

Well, Madeleine felt like that at the moment. Three pairs of eyes were drilling holes into her back and she fast-walked ahead of them. She was steaming, it seemed, because her face was bright red and if you listened carefully you could hear a slight growl.

Snow leaned over to Shadow and whispered quietly, "Do you think she's upset that we didn't tell her that Sesshomaru was with us the entire time?" As soon as the white Guardian spoke those words said wolf demon turned around swiftly and the two Guardians had to resist the urge to jump back as they were met by a bright smile. The smile was so bright and cheerful that you could tell if was absolutely fake, not to mention she seemed to have horns coming out of her head.

Madeleine just smiled even more at her Guardians and said in a sweet yet sickening voice, "Why, what could ever make you think that I was upset, Snow? It can't possibly be the fact that I've been kidnapped, shredded to pieces, lied to by my Guardian about the fact that my insane mate was right behind me the entire time, or just the fact that I'm being forced into marriage at age 13. Oh no, it can't possible be any of those reasons. So, I'm not mad Snow…"

Suddenly Madeleine seemed to get bright red and the ground started to shake. Animals all around the forest ran out of their little homes and went to a safe 50 mile radius. The wind blew furiously and the Guardians thought they could see storm clouds coming in.

"I'M LIVID!!! WHY IS IT THAT THE MINUTE I STEPPED INTO THIS TIME ZONE IT SEEMS AS IF MY LIFE HAS BECOME A CRAZY FANFICTION STORY WRITTEN BY AN INSANE FANGIRL THAT HAS NO LIFE AND HAD NOTHING BETTER TO DO THEN WRITE A FEW CHAPTER THAT NO ONE WILL EVER READ?!"

By the time Madeleine had finally taken a breath, Snow and Shadow were safely behind a tree…that had been torn off its branches. Sesshomaru just stared emotionlessly at the young wolf demon, amazingly unharmed by the chaos of nature.

Breathing heavily, Madeleine clenched and unclenched her fists a few times, though her nails were digging into her skin and she was starting to bleed a little. Turning to her mate (though she really detested calling him that), the wolf demon glared and crossed her hands over her chest.

"And you, don't you know the meaning of 'personal space bubble'?" Madeleine waved her arms all around her body wildly, looking like she was trying to fly. Sesshomaru raised and eyebrow at the gesture, yet still finding what she was doing amusing.

Stopping her attempt in trying to fly, Madeleine glared even more as she say a smirk appear on Sesshomaru's face. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!!!"

In a matter of seconds the wolf demon ran up to her mate and stared at him face to face. Slowly, Madeleine tensed up as she asked, "When you met up with Hana…did she tell you anything about my life?"

At the suddenly question Sesshomaru was taken aback slightly, though he didn't show it. Sesshomaru, after a few seconds, finally replied, "Everything."

Madeleine's eyes widened slightly, not expecting that answered. Swallowing her pride, Madeleine asked, "Do you know what today is?"

Sesshomaru didn't say anything, only stared at her. His golden eyes met Madeleine's gray ones and she already knew his answer. Trembling a little, Madeleine turned her gaze to the ground, not wanting to look at him. "Guess that means no."

Madeleine then turned around and started to walk off, though slowly. She only slowed her steps a little more when she heard Sesshomaru's voice. "What's today?"

This time Madeleine turn around and answer, she didn't get angry that he didn't know, she didn't even just ignore him. No, she wasn't going to give him the answer that easily.

"It's nothing special."

As the four demons began to get on the trail to their home Madeleine couldn't help but feel the least bit sad for some reason. 'It's nothing special…it's just my birthday.'

"MADDIE-CHAN!!!"

Madeleine didn't even have enough time to fully turn around before she was attacked and brought to the ground by an orange and brown blob. Hitting her head on the hard tile, Madeleine looked up at the blob, who she knew was Rin, and sighed.

Rin just smiled at her mother (or that's how she thought of her anyway) and giggled. "I missed you so much Maddie-chan! Lord Sesshomaru told me that you two would be a little late getting home, but I didn't think you'd be gone for three days!"

Sitting up from the floor, Madeleine rubbed her head sheepishly. "Has it really been that long?" Rin nodded her head furiously, but kept the smile on her face.

Patting Rin's head, the wolf demon replied, "I'm sorry Rin,** I** didn't even know we'd be gone that long, it wasn't suppose to happen." Even though she wanted to know the full story, Rin just nodded her head in understanding.

"It's okay Maddie-chan, you're hear now so everything's okay!" Madeleine smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah, things will be okay now…" Though somehow, Madeleine didn't believe her own words.

Suddenly Ryu came up beside Rin and smiled down at her. "Lady Rin, it's late, the sun has already gone down, it's time for bed." Rin just pouted by agreed to go. Hugging Madeleine quickly, she said goodnight to everyone and made her way down the hall with Ryu.

After watching Rin disappear down the hall, Madeleine sighed and turned towards her Guardians. "I'm…gonna go get changed and go to bed, okay?" Snow and Shadow quickly tensed at the mention of 'bed'.

Seeing their uneasiness, Madeleine quickly put her arms up in a defensive gestured and said, "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen. I'm mad at **him**."

Speaking of which, 'him' was not there at the moment. As soon as they had entered the castle, Sesshomaru had run off somewhere, not telling anyone where he was going. Against their will, Snow and Shadow half-heartedly agreed.

Madeleine just smiled and hugged both of them. "I love you two."

With that said, she walked off to Sesshomaru's and hers' bedroom, ignoring the fact that they, too, had forgotten what today was.

After she had gotten changed into some comfortable pajamas, Madeleine sat on the near by chair next to balcony. Sesshomaru had still yet to appear and Madeleine was slowly getting tired. She normally would have said 'forget it' and went to bed, but this time she really needed to talk to him. About…well, **them.**

Putting her head in her hands, Madeleine couldn't help but sigh. Now, usually she wouldn't get this upset about a few people forgetting her birthday, she would actually laugh and then remind them at the most random time.

Though, for some reason, it bothered her this time.

'Turning 14 isn't that big anyway. It's not like it's my 'sweet 16' or anything. I'm just a normal 14 year old girl…who can control elements and has wolf ears and a tail…yeah.'

She was anything **but** normal now. Sighing again, Madeleine leaned back into the chair and turned slightly.

As she was starring out into the sky, something golden made its way into the corner of her eyes. Raising an eyebrow, Madeleine tried to look at the object without getting up. Fate was not on her side though, for it was outside, and that meant she would have to ruin her lazy moment and get up from the chair to see what it was.

Getting up from her chair, Madeleine turned the door knob that lead out onto the balcony and opened the door. Stepping out into the cold fall air, she couldn't help but shiver and wish she'd brought a jacket with her. Scanning the balcony, it didn't take her long to see what had caused the golden gleam.

There, on the railing, was a small black box with a golden ribbon on top.

Madeleine's eyes widened at the sight of the small box, and for a while she just stared at it. It was a strange sight really, a box right in the middle of the balcony. What if it was a trap? What if it was just another portal that would transport her to Naraku?

Curiosity got the better of her, though, and Madeleine slowly made her way towards the box. After poking it with a stick that she had found on the ground first, she deemed it safe since it didn't blow up.

'Well, if I don't open it it'll haunt me for the rest of my life…or at least for a week.' Sighing, Madeleine grabbed that box and placed it in her left palm. Using her right hand, she slowly took the golden ribbon off of the box and opened it. Madeleine had to hold back a gasp at what she saw in the small compartment.

It was a diamond ring connected to a pure gold necklace.

The ring itself was beautifully made, it was like six little diamond stars surrounding a bigger one. (I have a picture of it) The ring was gold and it seemed to sparkle, even in the dark. It took Madeleine's breath away, and for the strangest reason, she felt like she was going to faint.

"Aren't you going to put it on?"

Sesshomaru's voice nearly made Madeleine fall off the balcony, and she had to control herself from jumping.

Turning around to face her mate, Madeleine was only met by those beautiful pair of yellow eyes. For a while she just stared at him, not knowing what to say. Before she could get a word out though, Sesshomaru said, "There's a message inside."

Madeleine looked down at the box , and sure enough, there was the message. It was a regular piece of paper, and there were only three words on it. But, in the end, those three words were the only ones she needed. In golden letters it said:

'_I didn't forget.'_

In an instant two hands were put on Madeleine's face, forcing her to look up into Sesshomaru's golden eyes. For some unknown reason, a tear made it's way down her face, though it was only one. Sesshomaru wiped the tear away with one of his long finger nails, and it was then that Madeleine saw how cold his hands were.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru took his hands off Madeleine's face and took the ring out of the box. Sesshomaru put the chain that held the necklace around Madeleine's neck looked down at the diamond.

"Why?"

Madeleine didn't know why she had asked such a thing, it had just came out. Sesshomaru put one hand on her face and dragged her closer. In the next second a pair of lips were on hers and she was silent.

Even though Madeleine knew he was taking advantage of her, she just couldn't pull away. Was she actually enjoying the kiss? Sesshomaru had rose petal lips, which was a little odd if you thought about it. The kiss was long yet it was sweet, something that she really hadn't expected from him.

When Sesshomaru pulled away, he leaned his forehead on hers and Madeleine led her gaze to the ground, not daring to look up. She could already feel the smirk on his lips and the thought made her slightly angry. But for some reason she didn't say anything, she just stayed still.

With that one kiss she knew the reason, and she couldn't believe it.

'_Because you're my mate.'_

'You use that everything.'

'_Because I knew you were upset.'_

'Gee, how could you tell?'

'_Because I care.'_

'…I didn't know that.'

Me: yes, that was a short chapter, but a good one none the less!!! And I have the picture of what the ring looks like just go here:

H t t p / s o m k. d e v I a n t a r t.c o m/ art/ Sh oo tin g- St ars- rin g- 61 7 13 48 6

YOU DON'T PUT THE SPACES IN THOUGH!!!!!

Sesshomaru: wow, I never thought I would give such a thing…how did I get in anyway?

Me: um… /hides burglar tools/ let's just leave that to your imagination…

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha: … /twitch/

Me: …wait a minute…YOU TWO ARE SUPPOSE TO BE IN THE CLOSET/grabs the two of them and throws them back in the closet…with yaoi dvd/ Enjoy the next 36 hours with that dvd boys!!!

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha: NOOOOOOOOO!!!

PLEASE REVIEW TO SAVE THEM LESS PAIN…OR IF YOU LIKE THEM BEING IN PAIN, REVIEW TO MAKE ME HAPPY! XD


	18. Chapter 18

Me: well, I'm a little ticked off actually because BARELY ANYONE REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER!!! Look, I know it was a short chapter and all, but you could have at least REVIEWED to say how short it was!!! REVIEW PLEASE PEOPLE!!!

Sesshomaru: I don't think I've ever seen you this angry before.

Inuyasha: She's steaming…

Me: If people would REVIEW, then I wouldn't be mad, it's that simple.

Inuyasha: Should we just do the disclaimer before you start forcing us to watch yaoi in your anger.

Me: That might help.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha/sighs/

Sesshomaru: Greywings2 doesn't own any of the Inuyasha characters.

Inuyasha: She only owns Madeleine, Snow, Shadow, Hana, and a few others that she can't really remember.

Me: Though I AM trying to buy Inuyasha's dog ears.

Inuyasha: WHAT?!

Sesshomaru: um…okay, moving on.

Warnings: Language, violence, yaoi, yuri, OOCness, and pretty much everything.

NOTE: this is FANfiction, people. Meaning, IT'S NOT REAL AND IT NEVER WILL BE SO NO FLAMES!!!

**The Heart of a Wolf: chapter 18**

Opening her eyes slowly, the young wolf demon was greeted by the painfully bright morning sunlight. Madeleine shut her eyes immediately and dug her head under one of the many pillows. '_Five more minutes…'_

After tossing and turning and trying to get into a comfortable poison, Madeleine gave up on the thought of going back to sleep. Getting up, she stretched out her arms over her head and sighed. "What time is it?" the young demon asked the air.

It was then that the wolf noticed that no one was in the room but her. The thought made her sad for some reason. _'I guess Sesshomaru got up already.'_ As soon as that thought left her mind she began to blush in anger. "I'm getting tired of him letting me sleep in, it makes me seem lazy…okay, so I am, but he doesn't need to know that!"

Sighing, Madeleine reached for the diamond necklace around her neck. It really was beautiful, and she still couldn't believe that Sesshomaru had just given it to her. The wolf demon began to look back at last nights scenes, and a red blush spread across her face. After the kiss had ended, Sesshomaru had simply said that they needed rest, and they went to bed.

Madeleine had been more than thankful, for she didn't think that she could handle anymore drama. Drama USE TO BE her best friend, though it barely visited her. But now, it was with her all the time, and it never wanted to leave. Drama was NOT her friend anymore. _'Drama's a freeloader,'_ Madeleine thought to herself.

With that thought in mind, the wolf demon got out of the wonderful bed, which looked _so_ tempting to just go back to sleep on, and sighed. Just as she was about to go over to her dresser a sudden thought came to her.

The girl ran to the door and a '_click' _sound was heard. Madeleine smirked, _'No free shows this time, Sesshomaru.' _After the door was securely locked, the wolf got dressed in a simple dark blue T-shirt (with skulls on it) and a pair of jeans.

As Madeleine looked at her self in the mirror a frown came to her face. _' I wonder if Sesshomaru would have liked to have a prettier and more girly mate…instead of plain old me._'

Madeleine quickly shook those thoughts out of her head. Why should she care about what Sesshomaru thought? She was who she was and she would never change herself for any man! A confident smile graced her face and the wolf made a 'peace' sign to the mirror. "Better get Rin."

- - - - - - -

"Maddie-chan!!!"

The excited Rin suddenly jumped in the unprepared wolf demon's arms, causing them to both fall to the ground. Madeleine did her best to smile at the young girl as she said, "Um Rin, sweetie, 'Maddie-chan' doesn't like the ground much anymore, can you please um…get off?"

Rin, just noticing what she had done, jumped off of Madeleine in a second. Rin giggled, smiling brightly, "Sorry Maddie-chan, it's just that I haven't seen you in so long, I couldn't help myself."

Madeleine smiled in understanding, ruffling Rin's hair affectionately. "I know, it's been too long…hey, instead of lessons, why don't you come with me outside, in the garden!"

Rin looked at the wolf girl with wide eyes. "Y-You want me to skip my lessons!?" Madeleine put her hands on Rin's small back and laughed lightly. "No, no, not skip just…take a break, that's all! We can do that, right?"

Rin looked up at the ceiling, seeming to think about it, before finally saying, "Alright, let's go!"

With that decided, Madeleine took Rin's hand in hers and they walked off to the back gates, where the beautiful garden lay ahead.

- - - - - - -

The servants let the two girls go through without any trouble, though in a way if they did argue they knew that they would either A. be fired or B. be killed…they really hoped it would be the first option.

As the gates were open, Madeleine couldn't help but gasp slightly.

The garden was amazing! It had rows upon rows of different flowers and bushes. Tree were everyone on all sides, each seeming to be a different kind. A little far off, Madeleine could hear a stream near by. There was probably a huge lake as well.

Roses were surprisingly everywhere, all colors. Madeleine went over to one of the rose bushes and held one in the palm of her hand. Rin was looking at the sunflowers, gathering a few up and putting a few purple type flowers in her hair.

After a while of starring at the small rose, a depressing thought made its way through Madeleine's mind. Rin walked over to the wolf demon, offering her the biggest sunflower she could find.

"Here Maddie-chan, this is for you, because your hair is like a sunflower!" Madeleine looked down at Rin and smiled, glad that she was having such a great time. Rin didn't miss the slightly depressed look on her 'mothers' face though, and she asked in a worried voice, "Are you okay Maddie-chan?"

Madeleine laughed and nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm fine, it's just that some of these roses look like they've been cut recently." Rin, putting her sunflowers down, looked at the roses herself and saw that Madeleine had been right.

A few of the roses had been cut off, leaving only the steams. After a while of thinking, Rin replied happily, "But you have to cut off the buds so that more roses can grow, everyone knows that!"

The wolf demon didn't turn to look at the child, she just kept starring at the roses calmly. After a few seconds went by, Madeleine gave Rin a small frown. It wasn't a harsh frown, more like a sad pout if anything.

"That's true, but there's something so sad about that. I mean, the rose worked so hard to grow and just suddenly it's cut down, like it didn't even matter, like it was just there so another rose could grow in its place. Like it was used…"

Madeleine picked the rose that she had been holding in her hands, and brought it to her chest, as if she were hugging a child or special friend. "There there little beauty, I know you're hurting, but I think you'd rather be picked then cut. At least you can enjoy your beauty a little longer."

Rin went up the wolf demon and sat beside her, looking up with questioning eyes. The little girl was silent for a while before asking, "Maddie-chan, can you hear the flowers speak?"

"Yes."

As soon as those words left the wolf's lips, the wind started to blow, making the tree branches shake. The cherry blossom tree swayed in the wind, sending it's beautiful flowers to the world. The blossoms started to cover Rin and Madeleine like pink snow.

The rose was suddenly next to Rin's face, so close that she could see each and every detail. Rin looked at Madeleine in confusion. The wolf just smiled and said, "You don't need elemental powers to hear the flowers, all you have to do is listen carefully."

The young girl slowly took the flower out of Madeleine's palm, and placed it next to her ear. Rin closed her eyes, seeming to concentrate. The wind picked up slightly, making Rin's hair blow in the wind.

"Hm…"

"Well, do you hear it?"

"…a little, though I can't make out what it's saying…"

"Just listen more."

"…"

"They sing a lot, the flowers. The rose is actually singing now. Can you hear the words?"

Rin slowly opened her bright eyes and smiled, nodding her head. "It's still difficult to understand, but I can hear the rhythm. Can you hear it Maddie-chan?"

Madeleine nodded her head, and closed her eyes lightly. "Yeah it's a good song." Rin smiled, her eyes seeming to become glassy, older even. "Please sing it Maddie-chan." The wolf demon just looked at the young girl and smiled softly, "…Alright."

"monoge na kimi hitomi ni utsuru hoshi  
mabataki haruka tooi iku kounen no namida

Come be as one  
Come be as one  
And fall in love  
In love, in love, in love

Touch it touch it now  
touch the tears & the rainbow  
kako ni te ni ireta monosashi wa mou sutete  
Touch it touch it now  
touch the tears & the rainbow  
arinomama kanjite

ame no sasayaki mimi wo katamukete  
soko ni kakusareta nanairo no himitsu

Come be as one  
Come be as one  
And fall in love  
In love, in love, in love

Touch it touch it now  
touch the tears & the rainbow  
niji no naka ame ga taiyou ni kuchidzukeru  
Touch it touch it now  
touch the tears & the rainbow  
Just the way you are."

Rin's eyes grew wide as the last words slipped through Madeleine's lips. The wind seemed to die down and, if at all possible, the flowers became silent once more. The young girl held the rose in her hand, being careful not to harm it.

"Maddie-chan…that was beautiful."

Madeleine smiled and shrugged. "It was the flowers' words, I just voiced it for them." "Still…"

The two girls stay silent, Rin putting the flower next to her ear again. The wolf demon smiled and continued to stare at the flowers, whispering to herself, "Touch it touch it now, touch the tears and the rainbow. Just the way you are…"

Suddenly a pair of arms were place around her shoulders, hugging her tightly. Shocked, Madeleine looked behind her towards the intruder, about to punch them in the face.

Snow was the 'intruder' that greeted her, a sad puppy look on his face. "Madeleine I …"

Mountains seemed to break apart and the ocean waves stopped moving as Snow screamed out, "I'M SO SORRY WE FORGOT YOUR BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!"

Snow hugged his Star even more tightly, as if she would disappear any moment. In a split second Shadow was right next to her, hugging the wolf demon from the side. "I'M SORRY AS WELL, PLESE FORGIVE US!!!!!!!!"

Madeleine felt as if her lungs were about to be broken as her Guardians hugged her even tighter. Trying to get air back into her system, Madeleine gasped out, "You guys…that's really great and all but…I **really** need to…breathe."

Snow and Shadow backed off immediately and watched the life come back into their young wolf demon. Shadow frown, very hurt, "Still, I can't believe we actually forgot your birthday, that's very unlike us!"

Snow slapped his forehead and sighed, "You could have told us though, we would have planned a party for you in a second!"

Madeleine just laughed and waved her hands around in a calming gesture. "No, no, that's okay, it's not that big of a deal. After all, if I can't celebrate with my family then I really don't want a birthday party. And besides Sesshomaru gave-"

The wolf demon clamped her mouth shut before she even thought about finishing the sentence. Snow and Shadow didn't miss it though, and their eyes went straight to the shiny thing around her neck.

Snow's eyes got wide as he looked at the beautiful diamond. "Wow…it's so beautiful." Shadow looked at the sparkly rock as well, interest. "When do you suppose he got it?"

Madeleine shooed them away with her hands and yelled, "Stop starring! It's an amazing gift and I'd rather you two not spoil it by saying you're going to kill Sesshomaru!"

Snow and Shadow looked dazed for a moment…before it finally dawned on them. Both of the brothers stood up with out warning, their eyes on fire. "WE'RE GOING TO KILL HIM FOR GIVING MADELEINE A GIFT BEFORE WE DID!!!!"

The Guardians were about to run right back to the castle before a sudden sound made them stop. A rustling in the bushes made the four friends turn around, slightly surprised that something has stopped Snow and Shadow's rampage.

Slowly a pair of hands made their way out of the bushes, followed by a body. It was an old woman. She was very short with pure white hair, her eyes were covered in wrinkles so you couldn't actually see them. The old woman had a backpack on her back and was using a cain to walk around on.

The woman looked at the four and smiled, "Excuse me, but would one of you happen to be Madeleine?"

Said wolf demon seemed to shrink in her little grass pile as she replied, "Um…I am."

The woman looked over at Madeleine and smiled, what seemed to be, a friendly smile. Slowly the old woman came closer to the wolf, but for some reason the simple action seemed threatening.

Shadow obviously sensed something as he suddenly grabbed Madeleine and pulled her a good 15 feet from her grass spot. Confused at why Shadow had done such a thing, Madeleine was about to protest, when she suddenly looked back to the woman.

Right there, where she had been sitting, was a poisoned kunai in her place. The old woman smiled even more at the two demons and clapped her hands. "Well, I didn't expect that, but I'm always up for a little fun. It seems that this might be trickier than I thought."

Snow was now on his feet, 10 feet away from the woman, Rin in his arms. Shadow glared at the intruder and got out his dark energy sword. "Who sent you?" "Who do you think Guardian? Naraku, of course. He asked me to take this wolf demon and bring her to him. That kunai was dipped in a very rare poison that knocks out anyone who has it in their blood stream. I was planning to do this quickly…" Suddenly the old woman was up in the air, her arms high above her face. In a split second she seemed to be…taking her face off! The skin on the woman's face was being ripped apart as if it were paper, and her legs and arms began to grow longer. In a mere matter of seconds the old woman had suddenly become…young! Instead of white hair, pitch black was put in its place. Her skin was smooth and her eyes were a blazing red.

The old…young woman dropped back down to the ground, her backpack still on her back, but with new clothing. A short black and red kimono was put in the place of that old rag she had been wearing. The woman smirked, "But I guess I'll have to get rid of you three first. My name is Taiya, a bat demon, weapon and poison mistress. It's nice to met you, though…we won't know each other for very long."

Taiya suddenly sprinted to Shadow and Madeleine, her speed increasing rapidly. Shadow met up with her half way and brought down his sword, though it was quickly blocked by one of Taiya's many kunais.

Taiya just smirked, "A shadow sword huh? You'll need a lot more than that to defeat me!" Suddenly Taiya pulled out a dagger from her side, and aim for Shadow's heart. Shadow jumped back just in time, not liking the idea of a dagger sticking out of him.

Snow hurriedly told Rin to run into the castle and to not leave for any reason. Rin, knowing a dangerous situation when she saw one, did as she was told and ran, not looking back.

Madeleine, who had seemed to be in a daze, jumped to her feet, looking around for a weapon. As she looked around she couldn't help but listen the flowers. They were talking to her rapidly, begging her even. At once she understood what they wanted, and thanked them quietly under her breath.

The wolf demon quickly bit her thumb, causing her to bleed. As the blood rolled down her hand it touch the rose bush, which was exactly what she wanted. The blood surrounded the thorns and in a second they began to grow. _'Flowers grow faster with demon blood…'_

The thorns came to Madeleine's side, waiting orders. Madeleine took the thorns in her right hand, careful not to get pricked, and ran at the bat demon. Taiya obviously didn't expect for the wolf demon to attack as her eyes grew wide with surprise as Madeleine came at her with her sword made of thorns.

Taiya jumped away and frowned. "Hm, I don't like these odds, you've actually got a pretty good weapon there, wolf." Madeleine scowled at the weapons mistress, not liking how she called her wolf, when she said it the name sounded…like poison.

Madeleine jumped after Taiya and swung her thorn sword, actually managing to scratch her a bit. Taiya threw a few poisonous needles at the wolf, but she easily dodged them, blocking a few with cherry blossom petals.

Taiya scowled and suddenly took out two huge swords from her backpack. "Enough of this, I'm bringing you to Naraku, awake or knocked out!" Taiya brought down her huge swords, ready to make the big blow.

Something sharp was suddenly place to Taiya's neck and she stopped, knowing full well who and what it was.

Sesshomaru glared at the bat demon, his sword to her neck, and a scowl on his face. Taiya stayed perfectly still as the blade was pushed closer to her neck, causing her to bleed slightly.

Taiya looked at the lord of the western lands with wide but not fearful eyes. Sesshomaru simply glared, "Leave now, you low-class demon."

The weapon mistress just stared at Sesshomaru before slowly walking away from him, as if she were about to leave. When she was a somewhat safe distance away from the dog demon, Taiya suddenly took something out of her backpack.

Everyone expected more weapons, but they were all surprised (though Sesshomaru didn't show it) when she pulled out a black box instead.

Taiya smiled a fake smile and put her hand on the box. "Don't think that I didn't plan on you coming to your little mate's rescue. I have something special just for you Sesshomaru. I'll come back for the pup later."

Sesshomaru dashed to the bat demon, about to rip her to shreds, but he was too late, as Taiya opened the box. A purple smoke came out of the box and went straight into Sesshomaru's face, who started to cough.

Taiya just smiled and jumped away, back into the forest. The bat demon waved at Madeleine and held up a dagger towards the young wolf. "We'll meet again really soon pup, be ready!" And with that she left, almost as quickly as she came.

Madeleine ran to Sesshomaru, knowing that Taiya was gone, but that she had done something to her mate before she had left.

The purple smoke eventually went away, leaving behind a light haze. The wolf demon ran up to Sesshomaru, who was still coughing. She put her hands on his arms, shaking him slightly, "Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru, are you okay? Try to breathe normally!"

Sesshomaru coughed one last time as he tried to regain control into his lungs. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked down at his young wolf demon. Madeleine smiled, glad that he at least seemed okay.

But as he kept starring at her Madeleine began to realize that something was wrong. There wasn't something right about the way he was looking at her. Usually he would have a calm or even cocky look when ever he was near her. But now, his looked seemed…annoyed. Something wasn't right, something was missing…

"Why are you touching me little demon?"

Madeleine's eyes grew wide and without realizing it, she quickly let him go. The wolf demon took a few steps back, confused. Sesshomaru still stared at her, waiting for an answer. Madeleine slowly replied, "A…a low class demon just put this…this smoke stuff in your face, I was making sure you were okay…"

"I'm fine, and even if I weren't that doesn't give you the right or excuse to touch me."

The wolf demon tightened her fists as a small thought came to her mind, though she hoped more than anything that it wasn't true. "Sessho-…I mean, lord Sesshomaru…do you know who I am?"

Sesshomaru looked at the wolf with little interest, seeming to say it all without saying it. He slowly put his sword back into it's place and then looked back up at the wolf demon.

"No."

Madeleine's heart seemed to stop.

Air wasn't reaching her lungs

She couldn't breathe.

"…Oh, well, that's not surprising I guess…I'm one of the many servants you have here. In fact today was suppose to be my last day, so that's why I'm here with you, I came to say that I was leaving, that's all."

Madeleine suddenly bowed to him, playing the part, closing her eyes tightly. "Thank you for allowing me to work for you, I am honored."

Sesshomaru simple looked at the girl for a mere moment before turning away. He looked back at her one last time, as Madeleine lift her gaze from off the ground, and said, "Well then, leave already."

Madeleine suddenly ran back to the way of the castle and yelled out to him at the same time, "I'm just gonna get my things and I'll be out of your hair for good!" The wolf demon ran faster, into the castle and through the halls, making sure that she didn't stop for anything. On her way she did, however, tell Ryu to tell all the servants and Rin that she was leaving and that they would be doing her a huge favor if they didn't even speak about her until she came back. Ryu had looked at her funny, but in the end had agreed without complaint.

When Madeleine entered her room…_their_ room, she quickly gathered a few simple cloths. She didn't have that much time to pack before Sesshomaru came back, and not to mention she didn't even have anything to pack her cloths in. So she basically took all the things that she knew she needed, and left most of her cloths there.

Just as the wolf was about to walk out of the room she stopped and gave it one last look. Slowly, she walked over to the desk that was in the corner and stopped, looking at it deeply.

Madeleine wrapped her fingers around her diamond necklace and slowly took it off and set it on the desk. The necklace fell on the desk with a _thud_ that seemed to echo through the halls.

'_If he doesn't remember me then I should take this. Let him give it to his new mate, whenever he gets one. For some strange reason I …I don't think he'll ever remember me…'_

Madeleine quickly left the room as she started to hear footsteps down the hall. Right when she closed the door Sesshomaru turned the corner, now facing her.

The wolf demon just held her breath and started to walk towards him, since that way was the only way out. As she walked she could help but feel a pain in her heart. To know that the person that had given you your first kiss, had said you were beautiful, had wanted you, now didn't even know who you were…it really hurt.

Madeleine looked down at the ground as they passed each other, not daring to look at him. "Goodbye, Sesshomaru…' she said in a whisper that only a dog could here.

Sesshomaru turned around slightly, watching the wolf demon walk away.

For some reason, Sesshomaru has this nagging feeling in the back of his head. There was something that wasn't right about this scene, something that wasn't suppose to happen. A little voice in his head was saying _'don't you dare let her leave'_, but why was it saying that? Why didn't he want this pathetic, weak, little wolf demon to leave?

- - - - - - - -

"Are you sure about this Madeleine?"

The two Guardians and their Star were now walking through the dense forest, making their way to a waterfall. Madeleine just looked at the ground, nodding. "Yeah Snow, I'm sure. There's no point in trying to get Sesshomaru's memory back if I have no idea how. Besides…"

Madeleine bent down next to the waterfall that they had just reached, looking at her reflection. "…This means that I can go after Naraku with Inuyasha and the gang without him worrying about me. Plus…I'm sure he'd be happier with someone else. Someone who's prettier, someone who's stronger, someone who's-"

A sudden wet substance made its way down Madeleine's cheek and her eyes grew wide as she realized that…she was crying. Madeleine quickly splashed water over her face, trying to wash away the tears.

But for some reason the tears kept flowing, as if they had a mind of their own. "

"It…It won't stop, the tears won't stop…"

Madeleine put her hand over her mouth, trying to stop from sobbing. _'Why, why am I crying? Why do I care so much? Why can't I stop crying? Why can't I…why can't I stop thinking about him?'_

Madeleine looked up from the water and saw something that finally made her break her cool collected stance, and bust into sobs uncontrollably.

There, right across from the waterfall, were the beautiful flowers 'Forget me Nots'.

The flowers were speaking to her, singing to her, and what they said made Madeleine lose all control, all calm, all understanding.

For you see, the flowers kept saying one sentence over and over again.

"_**Forget me not, Sesshomaru."**_

- - - - - - - -

Me/faints/ man, I wrote all of that in one night/looks at clock/ it is 12:11 a.m. right now! Ugh, I'm tired! What about you Sesshomaru?

/no one's there/

Me: huh?...oh riiiiight! I locked him and Inuyasha up in the closet and they are currently watching graphic yaoi, I almost forgot!

Lol

Anyway, the song used in this chapter was "Tears and Rainbows" by Olivia Lufkin, who is awesome! Go listen to her song on youtube!!!!

PLEASE RATE AND MESSAGE 'CAUSE IT MAKES ME WRITE FASTER!!!!!!!!!!!!


	19. Chapter 19

Me: I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER

Me: I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER!! Geez, all my fans have probably left me…Again, sorry! I've been focusing on my new story called "Don't Say A Thing" a Mori x OC Ouran High School Host Club story! It's only two chapters, but it already has 16 reviews, which is more than I got for this story with two chapters!! Ha, anyways, I really hope you guys like this chapter!!

Sesshomaru: You do know that you left me for seven months, right?

Inuyasha: All your fans are GONE!!

Me: Yeah, but I'm still going to continue this story. I already have 101 reviews, so I have enough to finish the story. NOW THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN STOP REVIEWING, ALWAYS REVIEW TO KEEP ME HAPPY!!

Sesshomaru: Anyway….

Inuyasha: Greywings2 doesn't own any of the characters of the show Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru: She only owns Madeleine, Snow, Shadow, Hana, and a lot of other characters that she can't remember.

Me: Stupid memory loss!!

Sesshomaru: Sure, THAT'S the reason…

Warnings: language, violence, yaoi, yuri, OOCness, and just about everything that makes a fanfiction story!

Notes: THIS IS FANFICTION PEOPLE, SO IT'S NOT GOING TO MAKE SENSE OR BE AS GOOD AS THE ORIGINAL ANIME, SO NO FLAMES. JUST PRESS THE BACK BUTTON, THAT'S WHAT IT'S FOR!!

Me: Anyways, on with the LONG awaited chapter 19! Wow, I'm almost to chapter 20, what a happy day!

**The Heart of a Wolf: Chapter 19**

"She's been sleeping for three days, Shadow. Even for a demon…that's not normal."

Shadow looked up at this brother through the warm flame of the fire. Snow's red eyes gazed at his brother's, a worried and sad look on his face. The darker brother sighed and shook his head, returning his gaze to the fire they had made a few hours ago.

Silence consumed the two brothers as their minds drifted to their Star. Snow looked over to his right to see that Madeleine hadn't moved at all since he had checked on her two hours ago. Madeleine laid curled up into what seemed to be a half ball shape. The wolf demon's legs stuck out just so that she would be able to get at least a little warmth from the fire.

Shadow put another stick into the large fire, watching it crack and slowly turn into ash. "She's just…gathering her energy…" Snow tore his gaze away from his Star and glared at Shadow.

The lighter demon got up suddenly from his place on the ground and walked over to the wolf demon. Slowly Snow took off his white jacket and placed it on Madeleine, having seen her shiver earlier. Snow tucked a few stray blonde hairs from the girl's face and put them behind her ear.

"Gathering her energy, huh? It shouldn't take this long, Shadow, and you know it!"

Snow turned to his brother and glared, his glare seeming to become more deadly as the reflection of the flames danced in his eyes. The light demon's fists tightened as he walked over to Shadow, whose face was free of emotion by this time.

"She's sick! She's got to be sick! That demon witch must have put some sort of spell on her! Maybe she struck her with a poison dart when we weren't looking! Or maybe-"

"Or maybe she's suffering from a broken heart."

**Silence consumed the cave once more.**

The fire seemed to rest as it got smaller, not getting enough wood to keep it alive and well. A few sprinkles of water hit front of the cave, though not coming into the middle where the three demons were.

Snow stared at his brother with hurt eyes, though Shadow hadn't even touched him. The dark demon just looked down at the earth and slowly wrapped his arms around himself and put his legs to his chest.

"Our Star is hurting, Snow, and we can't do a thing about it. Madeleine will never admit it, but she was starting to get use to Sesshomaru…"

The lighter demon turned his head away from his brother and towards the wolf girl. Madeleine was silent, still as stone, and it seemed as if she wasn't even breathing. Snow had to wonder if she was really alive at all.

Shadow shook his head and put another stick into the fire. With a sigh the dark demon announced, "After our Star broke down into tears, she's been like this. She hasn't woken up for three days…"

Shadow suddenly uncurled from himself and got up, walking to the entrance of the cave. The sky was dark, the rain clouds covering the stars. Rain stared to pour down harder and the wind was picking up slightly.

"I wonder what she's dreaming about…Is she dreaming at all? Can she dream? They say that once your heart's broken you only see darkness when you sleep…maybe we should just put her out of her misery. Slip some poison into her mouth while she's sleeping and-"

**SLAP!!**

Shadow put a hand to where he had been slapped, cupping his cheek slightly. Snow glared with anger as he took in the sight of his brother. Shadow looked like a dog that had been hit by his master, drowned and then thrown out in the cold, unforgiving streets.

The two didn't speak for a while. One confused by the other's actions. And the other confused by number one's harsh words.

Snow shook his head violently, his fists tightening again. "How could you say something like that? This is our Star you're talking about, **OUR STAR! **To even think of such a thing is beyond vile! We could never…never…"

Shadow stared at his brother with sadness. The pain of the slap was nothing, the only thing that hurt was his heart. He honestly didn't know why he had said such a thing, it just slipped out.

Of course, Shadow would never kill Madeleine. He'd made a vow to protect her from evil, right? Numbly, Shadow looked out into the rain and thought bitterly, '_I never said I'd protect her from myself…'_

Starring out into the darkness, the two brothers stayed silent, knowing there was nothing else to be said. Or, at least, nothing they were willing to say.

The rain slowly began to lighten up, making the objects in the darkness become a little more seeable. Just as Shadow was about to turn back into the cave, something caught his eye.

A shadowy figure was making its way to the cave, fast. The thing looked to have a human shape, but no human could run that fast. Shadow looked at Snow and said quietly yet quickly, "Go into the cave and protect our Star…now."

Snow didn't even look at his brother for an explanation, just ran towards Madeleine and got into a fighting stance that would protect her and himself.

Shadow made his dark sword come out of his hand as the thing got closer. It was still running too fast for him to see what it was, though, which was bad. Shadow cursed at the thing was now only a few feet away.

"What are you…"Shadow asked, though he wasn't sure the thing heard him.

In a flash the figure ran right past him, Shadow not even having the time to lift up his sword. Shadow's eyes widened as realization hit him.

"SNOW, IT'S COMING TOWARDS YOU!"

In seconds Snow drew out his light sword and swung at the intruder, making a direct hit. The figure let out a growl as the light sword caught his skin.

Snow gasped since he was now close enough to realize exactly who it was. The figure had the body of a young male with tan skin. He had long black hair put up into a high pony tail, and his body was draped in animal skins.

"K-Koga?"

Indeed, the wolf demon was now next the light demon, glaring at him, growling.

"Yeah, it's me. Now take this damn thing out of my arm!"

Snow, realizing that his sword was STILL in Koga's arm, quickly made it disappear back into nothing. Blood dripped from the wolf demon's strong arm and Koga rubbed it up and down slightly.

"Um…sorry."

"Whatever, where's the pup?"

"What?"

"The pup! You know, the one you guys always hang around, the one with the light hair!"

Snow blink for a couple of seconds before he tilted his head to the side and asked, "You mean Madeleine?"

"Yeah, her."

Shadow suddenly came up behind the wolf demon, his sword still in his hand. The darker demon glared threateningly at Koga and asked with venom, "Why do you want our Star?"

Koga glared at the other male, eyeing his dark energy sword slightly. "Put that sword away, it won't do you any good anyway, I don't plan on getting stabbed again."

The dark demon glared at the wolf demon even more, but slowly made his sword disappear, though he was ready to draw it out anytime if needed.

"Answer me, what do you want with our Star?"

Koga, ignoring the question again, walked over to the Star herself and stared at her for a few seconds. Madeleine's hair was half in her face while the other half was behind her ear. The girl's skin was pale, well,** paler. **The wolf male bent down behind the girl, seeming to inspect her.

Suddenly Koga put his arms under the girl and lifted her up. In seconds he was carrying Madeleine bridal style, causing her Guardians to draw out their swords in a flash.

Seeing their attacking stances, Koga quickly said calmly, "Don't worry, I'm not kidnapping her or anything, she's not my type. I'm just taking her back to my hideout for now."

Shadow glared at the adult wolf, not trusting him at all. "And why would you do that? What's in it for you?"

Again, Koga ignored the two brothers and began to walk out of the cave. He put the white jacket that she had used as a blanket over her head to keep the rain from reaching her face. Surprisingly, Madeleine didn't wake up through all of this, she just slept on.

As Koga began to run the two Guardians followed him, not knowing why he was doing such a thing. While the three demons jumped from tree to tree, Snow got closer to Koga and asked, "Why are you doing this?"

Finally, it seemed like Koga was going to answer their questions, though he didn't face either of the two while he answered, "Because she asked me too."

"Who?"

"This girl! Madeleine or whatever her name is!"

"No she didn't, she's been asleep for three days!"

Koga chuckled and replied, "Since when does that matter? If a wolf is in pain then eventually another will hear it's call for help."

"But why would Madeleine…"

"Beats me, my guess is that she called me without knowing it. Maybe she just unintentionally wanted someone, so she reached out for anyone. Believe it or not wolves are loyal to one another, regardless if they're in another pack."

Shadow came up to the other side of Koga, looking down at the very girl they were talking about. Still watching his Star, Shadow said softly, "But we checked her body, there weren't any wounds on her."

Koga glared at the darker demon and almost yelled out, "Shows what you know! A wolf doesn't have to be in physical pain to cry out, emotional is just as bad!"

The male wolf shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Jeez, how can you guys expect to care for her if you don't know what she is? This girl's a wolf, so you might try and understand her if you want her to survive."

Snow and Shadow looked down at the ground as they jumped. Part of them denied everything the Koga said. He was a weird guy who had two other weird guys follow him, what could he possibly know? But the other half of them, though, said clearly, '_He got you.'_

/

Darkness.

Nothing.

Empty.

Broken.

Alone.

Forgotten…

"_Shut up!!"_

"**He forgot you."**

"_I said Shut up!!"_

"**He thought you were a servant."**

"_What part of 'shut up' don't you understand!?"_

"**It's a good thing, he can find another mate."**

"_No…"_

"**A prettier mate."**

"_No…"_

"**A stronger mate."**

"_No…"_

"**A BETTER mate."**

"NO!!"

Madeleine jumped as two arms grabbed her, two arms that she didn't know. The wolf screamed as the arms seemed to try and put her back down. Who was this person? What was he doing to her? Where were Snow and Shadow. The girl didn't dare open her eyes to look.

"Let me go! Get away from me!"

"Hold still!"

"No! Who the hell are you!?"

"I said hold still! Calm down, damn it!"

"Stop it!!"

"Damn it, will you open your eyes!!"

Suddenly the hands on her lost their tight grip and seemed to slide away from the wolf girl. As the hands disappeared Madeleine finally decided to open her eyes to see and face what ever demon was before her.

"Koga?!"

The said wolf male put his hands over his ears and cringed. "Jeez, could you be any louder!?"

Madeleine glared at the man and put her arms about her chest. "Why they heck are you here in our cave?"

Koga glared then smirked, "Your cave? Oh no, this is MY cave. You're in MY territory, pup."

Actually taking in her surroundings now, Madeleine knew with a sinking feeling that he was right. The cave she was in was similar to theirs, but it WAS different. The fire was in a different spot then it usually was. Not to mention the cave seemed to be a lot lighter, as well as bigger.

"Um, okay, you got me there…so, why am **I** here?"

"I don't know, you called me."

"I did?"

"Yeah…though, I think you really wanted someone else to find you. Who?"

Madeleine just looked away from the other wolf, not letting him see the sad look on her face. "No, it wasn't calling to anyone special. Just anyone that could find me…" '_And remember me…'_ Madeleine thought to herself.

Koga shook his head and sighed, "I don't like being lied to, but I'm sure you've got your reasons."

Suddenly the wolf male got up from his crouching position and stretched, flexing his muscles. Madeleine raised an eyebrow, just now noticing that Koga didn't have a shirt of for some reason. With a smirk, the young pup said, "I didn't ask for a show, Koga."

"Oh shut up! I've been watching your lazy ass for two days, since your stupid Guardians went to go find that mutt and Kagome for you. I haven't been able to leave this cave so forgive me if it got a little hot and I wanted to stretch a bit!"

Hearing these words, Madeleine put her head down in slight shame, feeling guilty. Slowly, the young wolf girl moved her legs and straightened herself up, shocking herself a bit when pain erupted through her legs.

"Crap…" Madeleine mumbled as she was suddenly back on the ground. Koga rolled his eyes at the pup and offered his hand to her, which she surprisingly took.

The two worked for about ten minutes that day, trying to work out the kinks in Madeleine's legs, making her be able to walk again.

As Madeleine continued to slowly walk around the cave, while hold to the wall, with Koga by her side, she asked, "So, I was asleep for two solid days huh?"

"Actually, five."

"**WHAT!?"**

Koga growled again and tightened his grip on Madeleine's shoulder (which he was holding onto to help with her balance). "What did I say about yelling?!"

Madeleine looked down at the ground and sighed, "…Sorry…it's just…that's a long time, that's all…"

Again, Koga rolled his eyes and replied, "No kidding, your Guardians thought you were poisoned, or dead."

The young wolf girl sighed again stopped, wanting to take a break. "Geez, it feels like I've only been asleep for a few hours, not days…"

The two wolves leaned up against the cave wall, listening to the light rain outside. It was day by now, morning actually. Madeleine could feel life being brought back into her, which was nice compared to the coma she had been in for five days.

Madeleine could feel the cold wind on her face, making her smile. For some reason the wolf enjoyed the cold, which everyone found was strange. She couldn't help it, though, cold air just felt nice to her.

Suddenly the pup felt Koga's strong arm resting on her shoulder, surprising her. The touch wasn't one of control or romantic intentions, just a lazy arm needing something to lie on.

The young wolf girl rolled her eyes, but put her head back further into the wall. "You better hope my Guardians don't come back soon. They'll see you with your arm on my should and assume the worst."

Koga just 'hmph' and replied smoothly, "I'll take my chances."

Both wolves smiled and sighed deeply, tired for some reason. The two demons listened to the rain and let the cold air wash over them. They both decided to just lay there for awhile, to just enjoy the scene.

Finally, it seemed they had come to an agreement. They were both wolf demons, so it was silly to think anything less.

"I'll protect you."

Madeleine turned her head to Koga and raised an eyebrow to his words. "What are you talking about?"

Koga just chuckled and shook his head. "You think those two 'Guardians' will always know what to do with you? Not by a long shot. You need a wolf demon like yourself around. I can teach you, teach you things you'll need to know, what every wolf needs to know to survive."

The young pup just sighed, not wanting to argue at the moment. "Yeah, we'll see how that goes with Snow and Shadow."

"Heh, they won't have a choice."

Madeleine smiled again and closed her eyes, leaning her head back towards the wall relaxing. While the girl got comfortable she didn't even notice that Koga's lazy arm had suddenly become tighter, with an emotion that wasn't quite certain yet.

As Madeleine relaxed into the cave wall, she somehow didn't hear Koga mumble the words. "Sesshomaru lost his chance, new begins are bound to happen."

The arm tightened a little more, still unnoticed by the pup, who listened to the rain and nothing more.

/

Me: OMG A NEW TWIST!!

Sesshomaru: /growls/ WHY THE HELL IS HE TOUCHING MY MATE!?

Me: Calm down Sesshomaru, I just thought you need a little 'that's my girl' fighting!

Sesshomaru: /twitches/….why?

Me: 'Cause I was bored and since you lost your memories I thought I'd be the perfect time for just ANYONE to come up and snatch your mate away!

Sesshomaru: I'm going to kill them…

Me: That's the right attitude Sesshomaru, fight to get your woman back!!

Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW TO MAKE ME HAPPY AND TO CAUSE SESSHOMARU AND INUYASHA LESS PAIN!!

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha: /screams in fear of the yaoi/

Me: ha ha, I've got a new yaoi DVD!!

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha: NOOOOOOOO!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	20. Bad News

Alright, here's the deal:

Please…don't kill me….

**I am discontinuing this story.**

Yes, yes, gasp in shock, widen your eyes, and punch the wall. That will not make me change my mind. Now, I know that some of you might be extremely upset with me, but I have my reasons.

1. I want to focus more on my Ouran High School Host Club story, as well as my other stories on fictionpress

2. I reread this story and, honestly, I don't even know why it got so many reviews. My writing was terrible in earlier chapters…though, I will say that my writing is A LOT better now.

3. I haven't updated in a least a year, so I really don't think that anyone is actually reading this anymore.

4. I hate how OOC I have made Sesshomaru…

5. I really don't have anymore inspiration for this story. Sorry

**HOWEVER**

I'm not just going to leave you off. Right below this is a small summary of what I had planned on writing. Basically, I'm telling you the ending. Mostly so that the few fan that I have left won't be wondering forever.

Alright…

Koga starts to train Madeleine in the some of the worst ways possible, claiming that it will make her stronger, faster, better. After hours of non-stop training Madeleine leaves to go rest and get some water. Only after spending a few minutes along Kagura shows up and tries to take her away, _again_. The plan fails, though, as Snow and Shadow suddenly attack Kagura and save Madeleine. When Kagura retreats the trio go back to the cave where the rest of the Inuyasha gang is.

After talking about basically nothing for hours, they go to sleep. Madeleine dreams of her life back at home, and of her best friend Breanna. The next day they all pack their stuff and leave the cave, searching for the jewel shard. (Madeleine does this because she has nothing to do and nowhere to go.) The Inuyasha gang, Madeleine, Snow and Shadow, and Koga travel together for about two weeks. Nothing really interesting happened during that time, though. They fought a few demons and met a few people, nothing big.

As they travel, Koga seems to be coming onto Madeleine. Only Kagome, Sango, and the two brothers notice it, though. Koga and Madeleine start to become closer, of course Madeleine only thinks it is because they are both wolf demons and it's more of a friendship thing. They begin to train together and start to talk a lot more. No one says anything about it.

The gang soon travels to a small village with a big problem. Weird things have been going on in one of the village's mountains. Demons are traveling up into the mountain, though no one knows why. So the gang decides to investigate and soon finds out that Naraku is up to his old tricks again. Naraku plans to take all the demons that are in the mountain and make them part of his body.

As the group rushes to the mountain Madeleine is suddenly taken by Kagura, who quickly grabbed her and took her to the top in no time at all. Once at the top, Madeleine is dropped to the ground and is face to face with none other than Naraku. Naraku then tells her that she will be thrown into the pit of demons that is at the top of the mountain. This is so Naraku can obtain her powers as well as the demons.

Apparently, Kagura did not know that this was Naraku's plan and tries to stop him. Naraku quickly defeats her with little effort, and grabs Madeleine while Kagura is unconscious. Right as Madeleine is thrown into the demon pit, Snow and Shadow make it in time…to fall into the pit with her!

Madeleine grabs onto a large root that is in the demon pit, while Snow grabs her foot and Shadow grabs his. The trio are basically hanging there, almost into the pit of demons. The root begins to break, it will not hold all three of them.

Shadow then smiles up at the two and tells them that he is going to let go. Madeleine and Snow protest wildly, saying that he is crazy. Shadow then says that it will not hold all three of them, but it can probably hold Snow and Madeleine. The darker brother then blows both of them a kiss and says that he loves them both more than anything in the world.

Shadow lets go of Snow's foot and falls into the pit of demons, destroying himself instantly.

The two left on the root cry out to Shadow, tears streaming down both of their faces.

Soon after the two begin to hear the sounds of battle going on above them. They cannot see anything, and are left hanging on the root for at least two hours. Suddenly there is a bright light and all is silent.

In a flash a tan hand is pulling up the root, and Madeleine sees that it is Koga. He is scratched all over, but he is alive, and smiling. As the two are pulled up they notice that the mountain is torn to pieces, and the rest of the gang is pretty banged up. But, they are all alive, and smiling as well.

Koga then tells Madeleine that they kill Naraku, and that all is well. The girl simply stares down at the ground, not being able to face Koga for the loss of Shadow is too great.

Koga takes Madeleine's shoulders and shakes her slightly, asking what is wrong. Madeleine gives no reply. Suddenly Koga tilts up Madeleine's chin, seeing that she has been crying. Koga then starts to get closer to her and tells her in a whisper that she doesn't need to cry…and that he loves her.

The older wolf demon leans towards her. Madeleine is shocked, but is still too shook up about Shadow to do much of anything. They are so close, their lips almost touching…

And then there is a hand in-between their lips.

A very angry looking Sesshomaru is starring at the two, blocking them from going any further.

He then says in a low and dangerous voice that Madeleine is his.

Madeleine, still shocked, does not know what to say. Sesshomaru pushes Koga out of the way, sending him a good ten feet. He then takes Madeleine's shoulders, stares at her for a bit, before asking what is wrong.

Slowly, Madeleine tells him that Shadow is dead. Sesshomaru only says 'I see' and lets go of her. Sesshomaru then explains that the smoke that caused him to lose his memories of her only worked for a short time, and that he had been looking for her for a while. Later, after everyone is rested and has calmed down, the gang, Madeleine, and Koga go their separate ways. Madeleine and Snow go back with Sesshomaru, though Koga promises that he will come back for her.

Days go by, and all though Madeleine acts happy for Rin, she is extremely depressed. Snow had stopped speaking altogether. Sesshomaru has not made anymore moves towards Madeleine and has been very careful of her space, even giving her her own room.

After about a month, Hana comes by for a visit…and she has a guest.

Shadow!

It seems that Hana, the little mistress of time, stopped time for a few seconds, enough to get Shadow out of the demon pit. She said it was something about not wanting to have too much drama go on with her little couple. Of course, Shadow was still wounded and had been resting in her castle the entire time.

Snow and Madeleine are overfilled with joy, and hug Shadow tightly.

Hana then goes on to say that she has found a way to take Madeleine back home, right at that moment.

Madeleine goes to Sesshomaru and tells him this. Sesshomaru says that he does not want her to leave but understands why she would. There is an awkward moment between the two before Madeleine says that she likes him. She tells Sesshomaru that she can't say that she loves him, but that she wouldn't mind being with him and learning to love him over time. So, they agree that Madeleine will go back home, finish high school, and come back after she graduates.

She is still Sesshomaru's mate, after all.

Hana then uses her time magic to transport Madeleine, Snow, and Shadow back to the exact spot Madeleine was at right before she came into their world. Madeleine learns that no time has actually passed since she left, and that nothing has happened.

Madeleine then goes on to complete the rest of her high school years at peace. Eventually she tells her best friend Breanna all about her adventure, and asks if she would like to come with her. Madeleine shows Breanna Snow and Shadow to prove that she is not lying, and Breanna agrees, saying that she was bored with this world anyway.

Madeleine then contacts Hana with a cellphone that the time witch had given her. (Hana loves the inventions of Madeleine's world and insisted that she had to have one.) Hana then transports the gang back into the other world.

They soon realize that only two years have passed since Madeleine and the gang left. Madeleine returns to Sesshomaru's palace to find that nothing has really changed. Breanna, Snow, and Shadow are all given rooms of their own, but Sesshomaru insists that Madeleine comes back to _their_ bedroom.

Later that night, when Madeleine and Sesshomaru and sitting outside on the balcony, they start to talk about their relationship. Madeleine admits that she has missed Sesshomaru deeply, and that she is not willing to be his mate. Sesshomaru says that his feelings for her have not changed…and that Madeleine can no longer use the 'age' excuse for she is now eighteen.

Madeleine nods her head, gets up, and walks over to Sesshomaru. She says that she will try to fall in love with him, but even if she doesn't she will continue to stay with him and take care of Rin. Sesshomaru asks if she will only be his and if she is willing to bare his children. Madeleine pauses for a second but soon agrees, saying, "My life is now yours."

Sesshomaru and Madeleine kiss in the moonlight.

They future is uncertain.

Their feelings are not understandable.

But, in the end, they know…

They were fated to be with each other.

END.

So, yeah….again, sorry I'm not continuing the story. But, what did you think of the ending? I actually might try another story with Sesshomaru and Madeleine, but start it over. You know, make Sesshomaru more like himself and let their relationship steadily grow? I'll probably do that once I finish my Ouran High School Host Club story…which you should all read!

But, yeah

Please review and answer these questions!

1. Did you like the ending?

2. If you could have changed something what would it have been?

3. Is there something that you wished I would have put in?

4. Anything else you would like to say….

Again…I'm really sorry, but I just can't keep this up….please forgive me.

Thank you to all of the people who stuck with me until the very end! I love you all so very much and I can't believe you were with me this long! Thank you so so so so so much! Also, if you are actually a fan of mine, I have a small gift for you.

I will be writing a few one-shots of Sesshomaru and Madeleine.

Just tell me an idea that you have ever had for the couple and I will write it! Now, to do this you will need to contact me through fanfiction alright? If you cannot do that then I think my email address is shown on my profile so you can reach me there.

**I WILL ONLY BE DOING FIVE ONE-SHOTS, SO YOU NEED TO WORK FAST…ALSO, YOU WILL NOT GET A ONE-SHOT IF YOU DON'T REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!!!**

Thank you…everyone

/bows/

It's my time…to go….


End file.
